Moon Enchanted
by Magical-Sisters
Summary: Conoce a los merodeadores; sus bromas, travesuras y amores se mezclan en esta linda historia del pasado. Cáp.15: La velada. Unos corazones toman forma, mientras otros se empiezan a confundir, descubran lo que esta velada pudo cambiar.
1. Una tarde

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! )  
  
Fanny: Hola! Somos las Magical Sisters Fatae: y este es nuestro primer fic!!! Fanny: Así es, por lo que esperamos les guste! Fatae: Y nos manden todas sus dudas, reviews, Fanny: comentarios y opiniones a... Fatae & Fanny: magical_sister@hotmail.com Fanny: Prometemos responder, a excepción de cartas bomba y virus, eso no gracias!!! Fatae: Si no sean mala onda...y trataremos de subir cada cap. Cada sábado!! ¬¬ sino se puede...lo sentimos...pero tmb tenemos pendientes! Fanny: Krankis Fatae, ellos entienden vdd?...cada sábado, ya sea una de nosotras o ambas platicaremos con ustedes por medio del Messenger para aclara dudas y todo eso... Fatae: y para hacer amigos (as) =P Fanny: Bueno esperamos que les guste...mmm...sino les doy a Fatae!! XD!! Fatae: Si!!!!...oye ¬¬U Fanny: Jajajaja ntc Fatae!! =P Fatae & Fanny: Bueno hasta la próxima, dejen reviews!!!!!! XD Bye!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
1° Cap. ( Una Tarde.  
  
Las lluvias y el frío cubrían de nuevo Hogwarts, el invierno se aproximaba, pero eso no impedía que la sala común de Gryffindor estuviera cálida con todos los alumnos que pasaban un buen rato platicando con su amigos o leyendo.  
  
A lo lejos, en una mesa, estaban 4 muchachas muy bonitas que hacían su tarea o que hacían como que hacían su tarea, mientras reían y platicaban:  
  
- Yo jamás - poniendo cara de indignación, Lily Evans, una muchacha pelirroja y de ojos verdes muy bonitos, decía mientras volvía a escribir en su pergamino.  
  
- Vamos Lily, se te nota, verdad Marianne? - le decía una de sus mejores amigas, Ellel Mount, una muchacha muy linda con cabello negro y ojos cafés, mientras volteaba a ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos miel verdosos y unas cuantas pecas que la hacía verse las más tierna de todas =P.  
  
- Creo que harían una bonita pareja - contestó después de pensar su respuesta un buen rato...y de terminar su rana de chocolate.  
  
- Marianne!!!-decía Lily " algo " molesta y sonrojada, Ellel comenzó a reír mientras Marianne se defendía:  
  
- Yo solo dije que harían una bonita pareja!, o tu qué piensas Marcela? - Las 3 voltearon a ver a otra muchacha de nombre Marcela Johnson, rubia y de ojos azules:  
  
- Yo opino que pues que si, si se verían lindos -  
  
- Ay!! Déjenme en paz !!- Lily sintió un poco de vergüenza mientras sus amigas reían y empezaban a cantar en voz baja:  
  
- Lily y James!!, Lily y James!!-.  
  
- Vamos cállense ya!! - interrumpió Lily - además no soy la única o si Ellel? - y le lanzó una mirada pícara y triunfadora.  
  
- Oh no!!!, Jamás!! A mí no me incluyas!!, Sirius y yo somos amigos como tu con él. -  
  
- Bueno...Ya!! Alguien me explica el encantamiento de hoy es que no entendí - y así Marianne puso fin a la conversación. ***** La biblioteca de Hogwarts era el lugar ideal para estudiar, bueno para algunos, 4 muchachos, muy guapos, discutían en susurros:  
  
- No James!!, te dijo que Samantha Terrington es mucho más bonita que Fabiola!!- protestaba uno de ellos, Sirius.  
  
- Déjenme estudiar!- interrumpió otro de ellos de nombre Remus, quien estaba cansado de la discusión.  
  
- Remus, se te va a consumir el cerebro en los libros al igual que a Evans y a toda su pandilla!-.  
  
- Vamos Sirius, los exámenes están cerca - se defendía Remus.  
  
- Te preocupas demasiado - .  
  
- No, me preocupo lo suficiente - contestó Remus triunfante - Además no piensas estudiar hasta el último día o si?? -  
  
- Te escuchas como Evans y si, eso es lo que siempre hago y siempre hay alguien que me ayude! - .  
  
- Es lo bueno de hacer amistad con las chicas - agregó otro de ellos, Peter Pettigrew, con su voz chillona.  
  
-Ves Remus! No soy el único - decía Sirius - Gracias Peter! - Remus que era tranquilo decidió no continuar.  
  
- Un momento - agregó - y James?.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	2. Esto no es normal!

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny: Hola!!!  
  
Fatae: Hola!!!  
  
Fanny: Como están? Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capítulo...  
  
Fatae: Sabemos que fue cortó, pero los demás ya no, jajaja vdd Fanny?  
  
Fanny: Así es y pues aquí esta el 2ndo. Cáp. Esperamos tmb les guste XD  
  
Fatae & Fanny: Manden Reviews y queremos agradecer a Pao Bloom por el primer reviews y claro tmb a Silence-Messiah, Grax a ambas y esperamos recibir muchos más!!! xD  
  
Fanny: Y recuerden mandar todas sus dudas, comentarios, quejas...etc...=P a...  
  
Fatae: nuestro correo electrónico: magical_sisters@hotmail.com  
  
Fanny: Gracias, Hasta Pronto!!! =D  
  
Fatae: Bye!! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
2° Cáp. ( Esto no es normal.  
  
James Potter, un chico el cual toda chica quería, con excepción de una que otra, era buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor , inteligente, guapo, buen amigo, excelente estudiante...y tenía novia.  
  
- Fabiola?- preguntó entrando a una aula vacía.  
  
- Ah! Hola James!! Te estaba buscando, donde estabas? - le respondió una muchacha de cabello rubio el cual llevaba en una coleta y pertenecía a Ravenclaw.  
  
- En la biblioteca con Remus, Sirius...-  
  
- y Peter - lo interrumpió Fabiola - Ya nunca estas conmigo...- empezó a enfadarse, pero... - Qué te pasa?-  
  
- No me siento muy bien - .  
  
- Se te nota, mejor vuelve a tu dormitorio y descansa -. - Si ya me voy, nos vemos en la cena - y se despidió de ella con un beso cortante. ***** - Ha estado muy raro desde hoy en la mañana - dijo Sirius, quien no pudo ocultar lo preocupado de su voz . Salían de la biblioteca, pues los habían corrido.  
  
- Lo sé, tenemos que hablar con él- sugirió Remus. ***** - No, no entiendo, nunca he podido hacer bien ese hechizo - Marianne estaba enojada consigo misma, de pronto... - Mira Lily, lo logré, lo logré!!!-  
  
- Eso es Marianne y que bueno ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto explicarte -  
  
- Yo también te quiero - Se encontraban solas en la sala común ya vacía, estudiando y riendo, mientras Ellel y Marcela habían salido a la biblioteca, en eso el hueco de la entrada se abrió y entró James:  
  
- Hola Potter.  
  
- Hola James.  
  
- Hola. Marianne notó algo raro en él; ella y Ellel siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas de los chicos, en cuanto a Lily y Marcela, no mucho, y por el aspecto del muchacho...bueno se preocupaba.  
  
-Que te pasa?  
  
- Nada, no me siento muy bien, iré a la cama. Buenas Noches.  
  
-Bye Potter - dijo Lily sin preocupación alguna.  
  
- Qué descanses!- respondió Marianne muy preocupada -Algo le pasa - pensó y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
- Estará bien Marianne! - dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su libro. Marianne la vio por un minuto y cuando volvió a su lectura se abrió nuevamente la entrada, eran Ellel y Marcela acompañadas por Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
- Hola! - dijeron al unísono.  
  
- Qué pasa? - preguntó Ellel al ver la cara fuera de ánimo de sus 2 amigas que estaban frente a l fuego.  
  
- Nada - contestaron ambas. Hubo un silencio mientras todos empezaban los deberes que les faltaban, Marianne se dirigió a Remus y con un susurro le digo:  
  
- James está muy raro, está en su dormitorio. -  
  
- Si lo notamos, hablaremos con él. -  
  
- De acuerdo. - respondió ella con una sonrisa y volvió a su tarea.  
  
30 Min. Después de total tranquilidad... - Hora de cenar!!!!- dijo Ellel.  
  
- Ya tienes hambre?!- decía desconcertada Marcela.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Yo también, vamos! - agregó la pelirroja.  
  
- Vienen chicos?  
  
- No, gracias, buen provecho! - dijo Peter.  
  
- Gracias! - contestaron las 4 y antes de salir, Marianne le dirigió una mirada a Remus, el cual afirmó con un gesto. *****  
  
- James?- se oyó la voz chillona de Peter en el oscuro dormitorio.  
  
- Mmm...aquí - le oyeron decir adormilado.  
  
- Qué tienes amigo? - comenzó Sirius.  
  
- Por el rostro en tu cara, yo diría que...- Remus fue interrumpido,  
  
- Ya sé, es que...me siento...raro -  
  
- Por qué? - No sé - James se incorporó en su cama - Saben cuando vi a Fabiola en el desayuno en el desayuno sentí, bueno...no sentí nada.  
  
- Nada, como que nada? - Peter no entendía.  
  
- Me refiero a que...cuando comenzamos a salir, me alegraba verla, pero ahora...no y no se...creo que...mmm...déjenme dormir - y cerró los ojos. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y gestos tratando de decir -Qué?! - ninguno había comprendido, pero no querían molestar y salieron del dormitorio. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, James abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama - No puede ser - pensó - Yo amo a Fabiola, no a...NO!!! Terminando el curso me casaré con Fabiola Kint y punto final!!!mmm...lo de ella es pasajero, amo a Fabiola y ya! - y se fue a cenar. ***** - Qué pasó Remus? - Marianne y Remus se encontraban en la sala común solos, los demás se habían ido a dormir.  
  
- No sé, digo que ya no sentía nada al ver a Fabiola y...-  
  
- Oh!... - Marianne sonrió.  
  
- Qué?! - Remus preguntó frunciendo un poco.  
  
- Déjame hablar con él y ya verás - y con una sonrisa, Marianne se fue a dormir dejando a Remus totalmente desconcertado. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- 


	3. En serio?

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny: Hola de nuevo!!  
  
Fatae: Hola!!  
  
Fanny: Gracias, Gracias por los reviews!! Nos dan mas ganas de escribir xD  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!.ahh y oigan somos dos Fanny y.yo soy FATAE!!!!!!! T_TU  
  
Fanny: Tranquila Fatae!!! ¬¬  
  
Fatae: Fanny aun no termino ¬¬...pero los perdono =P jajaja!!!  
  
Fanny: Fatae .-.UU !!!  
  
Fatae: Qué?!! Mmm...bueno esperamos que les guste le Cáp. 3 y grax por los reviews y...  
  
Fanny: y esperamos mas jeje!! Y ya saben nuestro e-mail, pero lo repetimos ( + jejeje ) magical_sisters@hotmail.com  
  
Fatae: Hasta pronto, por cierto Ani - b tu ff esta lindo, nos gusto; bueno hasta la prox. Bye!! Grax a todos nuevamente!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Viernes por fin, todo estaba tranquilo, Marcela, Lily y Marianne y 3 de los merodeadores terminaban sus deberes, pues tenían salida a Hogsmeade al otro día y no querían tener tarea. De pronto Ellel llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos y con gran felicidad gritó a todo pulmón:  
  
- ADORO MI VIDA!!!!!! =D - Marianne casi se atraganta con la rana de chocolate que le había quitado a Remus, a Lily casi se le cae la tinta sobre la alfombra, Marcela, destapándose los oídos y muy sorprendida, preguntó:  
  
- Qué? Por qué tanta alegría?! -  
  
- Es que... Ahh!!!... No me lo van a creer!!!! -  
  
- No lo creeremos si no nos cuentas - dijo Lily desde su lugar, recogiendo las cosas que se le cayeron con el susto.  
  
- Bueno, iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando... - Ellel caminada de un lado a otro desesperantemente.  
  
- Siéntate - pidió Sirius.  
  
Ellel se sentó y continuo: - Y el amor de mi vida...  
  
- Andrew Mathews? - preguntó Marianne.  
  
- Te gusta Mathews? Ese chico de Ravenclaw? - dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido... y muuuuy sorprendido.  
  
- Si, y...?! - Elle se había ligeramente sonrojado y había cruzado los brazos.  
  
- Nada!... Continua! - respondió Sirius de mala gana y bajo la vista.  
  
- Y...bueno... - Ellel comenzó a gritar emocionada y saltó de su asiento  
  
- ...ME PIDIÓ QUE FUERA SU NOVIA Y... POR LÓGICA YO LE DIJE QUE SI!! SOY FELIZ!!! -  
  
- En serio!! Wow!! - .  
  
- Felicidades!! - . Comenzaron a felicitarla todos... - Sirius luego demuestras tu fuerza al romper las plumas y felicita a tu amiga! - le dijo Marianne, contenta por su amiga; Sirius salió de su "trance" y de sus manos cayó su pluma partida en 2; de pronto Marianne se llevó una mano a la frente y muy nerviosa salió corriendo de la sala común murmurando para sí - -  
  
- Marianne no te vayas, deja contarte lo que sucedió después!! - le gritaba Ellel, pero Marianne no le hizo caso y apuró el paso hacia el campo de Quidditch; Ellel sintió una mano en su hombro,  
  
- Luego le cuentas, termina de contarnos a nosotros - le decía Lily con su gran sonrisa.  
  
- De acuerdo! - Fue la respuesta de Ellel y ella también sonrió.  
  
*****  
  
El último partido de Quidditch del trimestre estaba cerca estaba próximo, era en una semana , el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba muy duro, pero por esa tarde el entrenamiento había terminado ya; James salía de los vestuarios, iba en sus pensamientos perdido cuando.  
  
- James?! - James volteó y vio a su amiga Marianne acercarse.  
  
- Hola Marianne! Que te trae por aquí? -  
  
- Hola James.bueno yo.he estado.bueno "algo" preocupada por ti.te ves raro.y.bueno.quería saber. -  
  
- Qué tengo? - la interrumpió James con una sonrisa, la chica afirmó con otra sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno. - dijo James pensativo - Vamos a las gradas - . Y se dirigieron a las gradas del gran estadio de Quidditch del colegio. - De acuerdo Marianne te contaré, porque.bueno.eres una de mis mejores amigas y. YA NO LO SOPORTÓ MÁS!!!! -  
  
- Soy una de tus mejores amigas?.Oh si ya sabía!! xDU - y volvió a sonreír - y.entonces? - .  
  
- Bien.bueno nadie más sabe esto así que no le digas a nadie. -y por la mirada de Marianne - esta bien puedes contárselo solo a Remus de acuerdo? Solamente a él. -  
  
- Pero. y Sirius y Peter.  
  
- Remus es más comprensivo -  
  
- Oh!. y luego? -  
  
- Bueno.estoy enamorado -  
  
- Eso no es novedad, siempre ibas por ahí sinceramente. - NO!! - interrumpió James - No entiendes, mira no es Fabiola - Marianne estaba sorprendida - Es.es.LILY!!! - la muchacha casi se desmaya - Que?!! =| - dijo finalmente aun sorprendida.  
  
- LILY!!! - James se levantó de un salto.  
  
- Pero.increíble.cómo?! -  
  
- Eso me preguntó yo también, me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su forma de ser, es tan linda - suspiró y continúo - No! Basta! - puso su cara entre sus manos y se volvió a sentar - Marianne ayúdame!! - Marianne se quedó atónita y luego de la nada sonrió, James se desconcertó.  
  
-Qué?! -  
  
- James díselo, se ve que la quieres mucho -  
  
- No lo puedo evitar - hubo silencio - vamos a cenar ya está oscureciendo -  
  
Y se fueron al castillo planeando la mejor forma e impresionante de conquistar a Lily. Pero que tramaran?? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	4. Más cerveza de Mantequilla?

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Como están??, Jeje, esperamos que les hayan gustado, hasta el momento, nuestro Ff!!!!  
  
Fanny: Gracias por sus reviews!! Han hecho muy feliz a Fatae...y a mi tmb!!! Juju =P  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!!!!!! Grax muchas Grax!!!! Y claro, cuando quieran los sábados podemos platicar con ustedes ;)... a veces estamos entre semana...pero no es muy común Juju! xDUU  
  
Fanny: Ya sea mi querida hermanita Fatae...o yo o ambas!! xD  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!.pero lamentamos decirles que.estamos en temporada de exámenes!!!!!!!!! ='( y no podremos subir ya tan seguido los caps...porque ya saben tenemos que estudiar!!  
  
Fanny: Pero no se preocupen...porque solo son dos semanas de exámenes!!...y...Faltan solo dos meses para vacaciones de Navidad!!! xDUUU  
  
Fatae: ¬¬ nada más?!  
  
Fanny: Tranquila Fatae, doy ánimos jeje...bueno, pero aquí esta el 4 Cáp. y si ya sabemos que los quieren más largos, pero espérense tantito es que queremos darle...mmm...no se ...  
  
Fatae: dejarlos (as) en la duda y misterio!! XD  
  
Fanny: q' cruel!!, pero es la vdd, Jejeje... Bueno grax nuevamente y esperamos verlos pronto...  
  
Fatae: y que les guste este Cáp. y esperamos sus comentarios...ya saben nuestro mail...( sino lo anotamos arriba jajaja =P )  
  
Fanny: ay Fatae!! Jajaja.discúlpenla es solo una niña.  
  
Fatae: ¬¬...=PU...ah por cierto, ahora encontrarán en nuestros summaries pequeños adelantos (que en vdd no hablan mucho) de los cáps. ;)  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Bueno ya nos despedimos, disfruten nuestro ff, jajaja, bye!! xD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
4° Cáp. Más cerveza de mantequilla?.  
  
La mañana del sábado estaba fría, pero todos estaban preparados para la salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Tengo muchas ganas de una rana de chocolate =P!! - Lily y Marianne venían juntas, Lily no sabía de los sentimientos de James y Marianne no planeaba decirle.  
  
- Qué sorpresa Marianne!! - decía riendo Lily.  
  
- ¬¬. =| y Ellel? -  
  
- Con su novio - respondió la pelirroja - Qué pregunta más ilógica!! - concluyó divertida.  
  
- ¬¬UU ...-  
  
Iban saliendo, todo mundo atropellaba a todo mundo!, Remus detuvo a Marianne:  
  
- Te doy una rana de chocolate, pero cuenta! -  
  
- No me sobornes!... pero acepto xD, te cuento todo en las Tres Escobas a la hora de comer...ahora buscará a Ellel!  
  
- De acuerdo!- Y la multitud los separó.  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade y entre Marianne, Lily y Marcela buscaron a Ellel y a su novio Andrew, a quienes encontraron en la dulcería Honeydukes.  
  
- Hola chicos! - dijo Lily sonriente.  
  
- Hola!  
  
- Hola!  
  
- Nos acompañan a comer, chicas?  
  
- Ohh la comida!!, Por qué soy tan olvidadiza!?...Nos vemos luego! - Y Marianne salió apresuradamente del lugar.  
  
-Por qué, por qué siempre hace eso?? - Apuntó Ellel, mientas todos se encogían de hombros.  
  
***** Marianne entró en las Tres Escobas; al entrar sintió la calidez del lugar, buscó a Remus, pero no lo encontró, así que se sentó en una mesa apartada y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, en eso un chico guapo, de cabello negro y algo temeroso se acercó a ella:  
  
- Hola!  
  
- Hola Kyle! - Respondió Marianne - Cómo estás?  
  
- Bien...puedo sentarme?...es solo para un segundo!...-  
  
- Claro, adelante -  
  
- bien...yo... -  
  
- Hola chicos! - Remus había llegado.  
  
- Hola! -  
  
- Hola Lupin - Kyle se levantó y saludó a Remus - bueno debo irme. Nos vemos! - y se alejó algo apresurado.  
  
- Qué quería? -  
  
- No se - Respondió la chica  
  
- Y bien...qué me ibas a contar? -  
  
- Piensas pagar? - dijo Marianne sonriendo.  
  
- Claro, Palabra! - Respondió Remus, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el corazón, levantando la derecha y cerrando los ojos.  
  
- Bien...pide más cerveza de mantequilla, pues te vas a impresionar! -  
  
*****  
  
- Hola Evans! - James encontró a Lily en una tienda de regalos.  
  
- Ahh, Hola Potter! Qué haces? - Respondiendo Lily con su común y bella sonrisa y el corazón de James le dio un vuelco.  
  
- Mmm...nada...Quieres ir a comer? - con voz temblorosa lo dijo, pero lo trató de ocultar, además de que no creía lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
- Me estás invitando a comer? - sonrió - De acuerdo!  
  
- Es solo como amigos - se apresuró a decir ojala y fuera algo más - pensó - un momento - salió de sus pensamientos - ...en serio? -  
  
- Si, me encantaría! - Contestó ella con otra gran sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos! - dijo sonriente James dando el brazo.  
  
- Qué caballeroso! -  
  
Y riendo juntos se fueron a las Tres Escobas.  
  
*****  
  
- Sirius, Qué te pasa? - Marcela estaba con Peter y Sirius en Zonko, pero Sirius solo veía a través de la ventana en dirección a Honeydukes donde estaba Ellel y Andrew muy contentos comprando y comprando dulces.  
  
- SIRIUS!! - gritó Peter  
  
- Qué!!??? - contestó malhumorado.  
  
- Qué tanto ves? -  
  
- Nada!! - y salió de la tienda.  
  
- Algo pasa con todos - comentó Marcela y en efecto algo pasaba, pero qué era?? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	5. Qué sorpresa!

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Como están??, Jeje, esperamos que les este gustando!!!  
  
Fanny: Gracias por sus reviews!!  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!!!!!! Grax muchas Grax!!!! Nos encantan sus comentarios y la forma en que toman a los personajes!!!  
  
Fanny: Si y la forma en que esperan nuestros Cáps.  
  
Fatae: Sinceramente no creí que recibiéramos comentarios tan buenos xDU  
  
Fanny: uy! Que optimismo Fatae!  
  
Fatae: ¬¬...bueno, lamentamos la tardanza, es que ya saben los exámenes...  
  
Fanny: Si, pero como ya dije solo falta esta semana y ya!!!!!  
  
Fatae: pero se va tan leeenntoooooo!!!!!  
  
Fanny: pero pasará...jajaja...bueno en este Cáp.: James recibe dos grandes noticias...serán buenas o malas?  
  
Fatae: Kyle ataca...su plan es llevado acabo... que planea? como reaccionaran?  
  
Fanny: Descúbrelo en este Cáp. ...jajaja =P  
  
Fatae: Y no olvidas mandar tus reviews y comentarios ;)  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Esperamos les guste, hasta la próxima!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
5° Cáp. Qué Sorpresa!!!  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado un jueves y las chicas y 3 de los merodeadores se encontraban, como de costumbre en la biblioteca.  
  
- Y James? - preguntó Lily, al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.  
  
- Fue a su último entrenamiento antes del partido - le contestó Peter.  
  
- Oh!! -  
  
En eso se acercó Kyle Ritch, el chico que Marianne y Remus se habían encontrado en las Tres Escobas.  
  
- Hola! - dijo el chico, notaron que temblaba un poco.  
  
- Hola! - dijeron todos al unísono  
  
- Marianne, puedo hablar un momento contigo? -  
  
- Claro - contestó la chica y junto con Kyle, se apartaron del grupo a otra mesa.  
  
- Qué querrá? - Preguntó Ellel.  
  
- No se, pero en las Tres Escobas también se le había acercado a Marianne así - le contestó Remus.  
  
- Oh por Dios, miren!!! - Marcela decía emocionada y los señalaba. Marianne estaba sonrojada y Kyle le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Y eso qué? - preguntaba Sirius incrédulo  
  
- No lo entienden!? - decía Lily, sin poder creérselo Marianne y Kyle se despidieron y ella volvió con sus amigos:  
  
- Qué!? - preguntó  
  
- Oh Marianne! - le decía Ellel mientras le daba un abrazo.  
  
- Eh? =| -  
  
- Felicidades!! - y Lily se unió a ellas  
  
- Lo sabía! - y Marcela también se les unió al abrazo  
  
- Eh??? =| - Marianne seguía sin entender  
  
- Yo no entiendo, pero...pues bueno - Y ahora fue Remus quien también la abrazó  
  
- Ni yo -  
  
- Menos yo - Y se les unieron Sirius y Peter.  
  
- Emmm...muchachos...todavía no es mi cumpleaños saben y ...au!! _O quién me esta pisando??!! - Remus levantó la mano, algo apenado:  
  
- Perdón, fui yo! - dijo  
  
- Vamos Marianne, si nos dimos cuenta, no trates de ocultarlo - le decía Lily con una mirada de .  
  
- Mmmm ... - suspiró Marianne - No se les escapa una, soy tan transparente!! - rieron y la volvieron a abrazar; los chicos reían...no entendían:  
  
- Sigo sin entender -  
  
- Igual yo -  
  
- No me preguntes, pero bueno!! =P Jaja! - Y la abrazaron también.  
  
- Si, yo también los quiero muchachos - y Marianne los abrazó también.  
  
*****  
  
James volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch, estaba listo para el partido, pero...estaba listo para hablar con Fabiola?...Si, lo estaba, tenía que hacerlo, es más en cuanto la viera...  
  
- Hola James! - Cómo te fue? - Era Fabiola, que haría?...saldría corriendo...No!...hablaría, tenía que hablar con ella.  
  
- Hola - Qué buen comienzo pensó! - pensó...tomó aire y con tono decisivo le dijo - Fabiola tenemos que hablar! -  
  
- Si, lo sé, de acuerdo, entremos en esa aula vacía - Ambos entraron y se sentaron:  
  
- Mira Fabiola, eres muy linda y todo y...-  
  
- Y... - interrumpió la muchacha  
  
- Y yo quería decirte...  
  
- James, BASTA!!! Yo no acepto - Fabiola de la nada se saltó de su asiento y empezó a decir con voz desesperada.  
  
-Pero yo...- James estaba sorprendido, Fabiola no lo dejaba hablar y caminaba de un lado a otro.  
  
- No James!!!! - le decía - Lo siento, pero yo... yo quiero a otra persona...-James estaba más sorprendido y a la vez contento.  
  
- Fabiola, estás terminando...conmigo? - se esforzó en no sonreír, Fabiola dejó caer 2 lágrimas una en cada una de sus mejillas y con voz algo entrecortada le dijo: - Lo...siento...James! - Pero ahora fue Fabiola la que se quedó sorprendida al notar a James abrazándola - Qué..!?=| -  
  
- Fabiola, yo también iba a terminar contigo...porque también hay alguien más -  
  
- En serio? - Parecía como si se hubieran ganado un millón de libras...  
  
- Entonces...amigos? -  
  
- Claro! - James le respondió y no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa...ahora le faltaba hablar con Lily y para eso necesitaba...  
  
*****  
  
- James, muy bien, ahora debes impresionarla...- le decía Marianne - pero piensa en algo y luego me dices...debo irme -  
  
- A dónde vas? - pero Marianne no contestó  
  
- No puedo creer que tú...Lily!! - Ellel seguía atónita  
  
- y... qué piensas hacer James? - Marcela había salido ya del "trance" que le dio por la noticia xDU  
  
- No se, Marianne digo que tenía una idea, pero...a dónde fue? Ellel y Marcela intercambiaron miradas y no sabían que contestar:  
  
- De acuerdo - comenzó Ellel - Creo que debes saberlo, además eres el único que no sabe.  
  
- Qué? -  
  
- Marianne no creo que pasé mucho tiempo aquí...-  
  
- Y hablando de eso, debo ir a ver a Andrew, nos vemos! - y Ellel salió de la sala común.  
  
- Qué? Andrew? Qué pasa?! -  
  
- Ay James, en qué sala común anduviste? - James no entendía lo que Marcela trataba de decir.  
  
- Ay James!!, mira Ellel está con Andrew, yo hace siglos que no tengo novio, Marianne anda con Kyle Ritch y sería el colmo si preguntas por Lily!! -  
  
- Qué? Lily tiene novio?? =| - Marcela se daba con la mesa golpes en la cabeza, no podía creerlo James no sabía nada.  
  
- Esa es noticia vieja James!! Sale con el hermano de Andrew, Robert Mathews, pensé que lo sabías y que por eso nos pedías ayuda, para quitar a Robert de en medio... Ay por Dios James!! Ya me voy!! - y se levantó totalmente desesperada...pero James solo pensaba...tenía otro obstáculo...pero por qué Marianne no le había dicho nada??.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	6. Todo por un ciervo!

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Como están??, Jeje, esperamos que les este gustando!!!  
  
Fanny: Gracias por sus reviews!!  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Bueno...perdón por la tardanza, es que ya saben la escuela!!!  
  
Fatae: Habrá alguna forma de no ir...  
  
Fanny: No Fatae, no dejaremos de ir a la escuela ¬¬!!...  
  
Fatae: Pero...¬¬ fea!!...Ya se!!!!!!!, pero bueno...aquí esta el 6° Cáp. ...Ahora que pasa en Hogwarts??  
  
Fanny: Las chicas descubren algo y se avientan a la aventura...  
  
Fatae: Hechos insólitos ( que son parte clave de la historia ;) ) comienzan a suceder...  
  
Fanny: Y no falta el buen humor y las bromas de estos chicos que adoramos...jajaja xD  
  
Fatae: Si!!!!!!!.Jajaja...así que disfrútenlo, ya saben...  
  
Fanny: todo en reviews y en nuestro mail...  
  
Fatae: Y saludos a todos aquellos con quien hemos hablado por MSN y a aquellos que todavía no, peor que algún día conversaremos ;)!!!!  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Así que hasta la próxima!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
6º Cáp. Todo por un ciervo!!!  
  
Ya era Viernes otra vez y al otro día era el partido, pero por ahora solo descansaban Lily y James solos en la sala común: - Has visto a Remus? - preguntó Lily mientras buscaba entre sus cosas  
  
- Es que se quedó con mi pluma por accidente - - Se fue - le respondió James sin apartar la vista del fuego, no quería verla, le dolía saber que el no era dueño de su corazón.  
  
- A dónde? - preguntó incrédula la chica, acercándose hasta donde estaba él.  
  
- Se fue con su madre - Sirius había llegado y parecía apurado.  
  
- Qué? Por qué? Qué pasó? - Lily se empezó a preocupar.  
  
- Está enferma y fue a verla, verdad James? - El chico asintió  
  
- Hola chicos - Marcela había entrado - Qué pasa? -  
  
- La mamá de Remus está enferma -  
  
- Ohh!! =( -  
  
- Ya nos vamos! -  
  
- Si!, apúrale James, la clase ya va a empezar -  
  
Salieron casi corriendo de la sala común, dejando solas a las dos chicas: - No les creo -  
  
- Yo tampoco, algo se traman-  
  
- Si! Y más porque las clases ya terminaron! -  
  
*****  
  
-Ya está lista la broma para Snape Sirius? - James y Sirius se dirigían al sauce boxeador, era Luna Llena.  
  
-Espérenme!! - gritó un chico, Peter, quien iba corriendo tras ellos.  
  
-Bien, a convertirnos! - Y dejaron de ser 3 chicos y pasaron a ser un perro negro, una rata y un ciervo.  
  
***** -Un ciervo? =| ...Ellel mira un ciervo! - Ellel y Marianne estaban en el dormitorio, estaban platicando cuando Marianne se había levantado para cerrar la ventana y...  
  
- Un ciervo? Estás segura? - Ellel no daba crédito a lo que su amiga le decía y se acercó a la ventana, en eso entraron a la habitación Lily seguida por Marcela. - Lily, Marcela... miren un ciervo! - Marianne señalaba al ciervo desde su ventana.  
  
- No es para tanto Marianne - le decía Marcela.  
  
- Knock, Knock!! - le respondía Marianne dando ligeros golpes en la cabeza - Marcela dime tú cuando volveremos a ver a un ciervo desde nuestro dormitorio en la escuela. yo te diré cuando. Nunca! -  
  
- La verdad es que es muy bonito! - observó Lily sin apartar la vista del animal-  
  
- Tengo una idea - dijo de pronto Ellel -salgamos a verlo más de cerca -  
  
- Estás loca!, si nos cachan.no quiero ni pensarlo! -  
  
- Vamos Lily! - Marcela había cambiado su idea sobre la criatura que rondaba los parques escolares. y es que la emoción de la aventura la emocionaba- Será divertido, además es nuestro último año en Hogwarts-  
  
- Si Lily, vamos! - Lily lo pensó mientras sus amigas ponían la cara más tierna. y llena de complicidad que podían - Ay! - suspiró - De acuerdo-  
  
- Perfecto!, pero 1°: hay que ser muy cuidadosas y 2°.-comenzó Marianne, pero.  
  
- Ya se va, hay que darnos prisa!! - gritó Ellel, quien seguía en la ventana.  
  
- Shh!! Baja la voz -  
  
- Listas? -  
  
- Si.creo =|-  
  
- Si! -  
  
- Yo también -  
  
- Vamos pues -  
  
Salieron del dormitorio, atravesaron la sala común y salieron por el retrato. Todo estaba oscuro, caminaban a tientas, no querían usar la varita por si las veían, pero eso no les quitó la emoción. - Ya se porque los chicos salen tanto - Rompió el silencio los susurros de Marianne.  
  
- Por qué? - Le preguntó Lily, también a susurros.  
  
- Porque es muy emocionante xDU -  
  
- Yo creo que ocultan algo - Ellel se unió a la conversación de susurros en medio del pasillo .o vestíbulo, no sabían en donde estaban.  
  
- Creo que esta es la puerta chicas -  
  
- Ábrela Marcela, pero. -  
  
- Con cuidado!!! -  
  
Marcela abrió la puerta principal y salieron.  
  
- No lo puedo creer!! - dijo Marianne lanzando al aire sus brazos.  
  
- Ni yo - Hacia mucho viento, tanto que el cabello de las chicas se movía.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo creo! -  
  
- Y yo no creo que en dos horas amanece - dijo Ellel consultando su reloj.  
  
- Qué?!!- preguntó Marcela atónita -  
  
- Cómo pasa el tiempo!! - observó Marianne.si, como pasa, pero lo que no sabían es que le habían dado la vuelta a todo el primer piso.  
  
- Si y también los animales, ya no veo al ciervo! -Concluyó Lily -Vamos, no vine a ver como amanece -  
  
Las cuatro muchachas caminaban por el suave pasto, el cielo se iba aclarando y ellas seguían buscando, de pronto lo oyeron, un aullido fuerte y triste, se pararon en seco.  
  
- Lo oyeron? - Preguntó Marianne asustada.  
  
- Si, volvamos - sugirió Lily, también asustada.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo -  
  
- También yo, vamonos -  
  
Iban ya corriendo de vuelta al castillo, cuando.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! - Están bien? -  
  
Habían caído en un agujero.o sería una trampa?. no lo sabían, lo que sabían es que estaban pérdidas.  
  
- Rayos!! Nunca hacemos estas cosas y cuando lo hacemos por primera vez todo sale mal! -  
  
- No te lamentes Lily, ahora ya tenemos algo que contar no? - Aunque Ellel quería dar ánimos, ella al igual que sus amigas, estaba aterrorizada.  
  
- Ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Marcela.  
  
- Shh!! - dijo de pronto Marianne.  
  
- Qué. -  
  
- Shh!! - volvió a decir - Escuchen! -  
  
- Ya cayó! - era una voz lejana, las chicas de asustaron aún más.  
  
- Jajaja!!! Ya me imagino su cara!! -  
  
- Shh!!.veamos que hace, Peter cierra ya la trampa -  
  
- Un momento - dijo Lily - James? Sirius? -  
  
- Qué?! - dijo James saliendo de su escondite - Qué hacen aquí? -  
  
- Nosotras.bueno.nosotras. - Las chicas no sabían si contarles o no?  
  
- Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - Le preguntó enfadada Lily a James.  
  
- Peter - decía Remus distanciado, se notaba cansancio en su voz - No cierres la. - pero demasiado tarde, la había cerrado.  
  
- Por qué no? - preguntó Peter incrédulo - Oh oh! - agregó al ver a las chicas.  
  
- Yo pregunte primero!! - Lily y James seguían alejando para saber que hacían ahí.  
  
- Remus, estás bien? - Preguntó Marianne  
  
- Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Remus con tono en su voz tratando de ocultar algo.  
  
- Por nada - respondió la chica, pero eso no la convencía.  
  
- Sirius o quien sea, qué hace??!!! - Preguntó Ellel en medio de la oscuridad de la trampa.  
  
- No, no esta Snape?! - dijo Sirius decepcionado.  
  
- Qué hacían? Snape?, Qué? - Marcela no entendía.  
  
- Esta bien, ya están aquí, tienen derecho a saberlo, pero prometen contarnos que hacían? - dijo James.  
  
- Si! - contestó Lily.  
  
- Bien, era una trampa para Snape y no podemos salir, está sellado, se abrirá a 2 hrs. de cerrado...por cierto que hora es?  
  
- Las... - Ellel prendió una lucecita en su reloj - Las... 8:45 de la mañana para ser exacta -  
  
- Qué?? ... No puede ser? El partido!!!! - James se empezó a alterar  
  
- Quien te manda a hacer trampas!! - Lily se molestó - Nosotras - continuó - Vimos a un ciervo y quisimos salir y... - Y que bueno que todo estaba oscuro, porque los chicos se pusieron pálidos.  
  
- Abrásenme! - Dijo Marianne de pronto, interrumpiendo a Lily.  
  
- Qué?! - Preguntó atónito Sirius.  
  
- Si, a mi también - agregó Ellel, quien abrazo a Marianne.  
  
- Por qué? - Sirius preguntó sin entender todavía.  
  
- No sé, cuando quiero algo lo pienso mucho y lucho hasta conseguirlo - dijo Marianne como concluyendo.  
  
- Y eso qué? -  
  
- Vamos Sirius, piensa!, quizás si nos abrazamos y nos aferramos a la idea de querer volver... -  
  
- Volvamos - Terminó Marcela - ...Interesante!!. -  
  
- O...perdamos tiempo y pasará más rápido - Concluyó Lily, acercándose para abrazar a Ellel y a Marianne.  
  
- Estoy desesperado!! - Dijo James y abrazó a las chicas... o más bien a Lily. Los demás seguían sin entender, pero como no tenían nada que perder...ni nada que hacer, accedieron a abrazarse todos.  
  
- Bien ahora piensen en...en...la sala común - Dijo Marianne - Y cierren los ojos!.-  
  
- Y...ahora qué? - Preguntó Sirius, como siempre sin entender.  
  
- Concéntrate!, todos piensen en la sala común! -  
  
Todos pensaban, deseaban volver...de la nada sintieron calor, remolinos de colores, lo sintieron, pero no lo notaron ... =|... muy extraño!!  
  
- Ahhhhh!!!!!! - gritaron todos...cayeron en algo suave.  
  
- Qué bueno que estaba este sofá aquí!! - Decía Sirius muy feliz.  
  
- Un momento - Observó Lily - Estamos en la sala común! -  
  
- Pero...cómo?? - Peter hizo la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos.  
  
- Marianne? Ellel? Ustedes dieron la idea de... - Comenzó James, pero Marianne lo interrumpió: - Lo sé, yo solo lo dije por pasar tiempo y...no se como explicarlo.-  
  
Hubo un silencio, un tanto incómodo y tenso... - Un segundo!! - Marcela rompió el silencio - Remus, qué no estabas con tu mamá? - Los chicos palidecieron, si de por sí estaba pálidos, ahora se pusieron aún más; Remus no sabía que contestar - Yo...bueno...yo...recibí una lechuza y...la carta decía que...estaba bien...y que me quedara aquí. -  
  
- Oh! - exclamó Ellel con sarcasmo y ella y sus amigas sabían perfectamente que ellos tramaban algo, como siempre.  
  
Hubo otro silencio, parecía como si nadie se atreviera a hablar, se oía el tic - tac del reloj de pared; Marianne estaba pálida, no se sentía muy bien, - James - Dijo de pronto - El partido -  
  
- Si, ya me voy...gracias...nos vemos! - Y James salió de la sala común, seguido por sus amigos.  
  
- Nos vemos chicas! - Y Sirius cerró la entrada.  
  
- Bye! - - Algo traman...o tramaban - Dijo Ellel como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para decirlo.  
  
- Si...pero ya no me sorprende - concluyó Lily - Marianne, te sientes bien? -  
  
- A decir verdad no...pero démonos prisa, el partido va a empezar -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Estoy bien, solo me hace falta desayunar, eso es todo - Pero eso no convenció a sus amigas; - Vamos al partido - Y juntas se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.  
  
----------------------------------- 


	7. Sábado en la mañana

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7.( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Como están??  
  
Fanny: Gracias por esperar, es que la escuela, no nos da tiempo!...  
  
Fatae: Pero sabemos que comprenden!  
  
Fanny: Si, grax!...y pues aquí está el 7° Cáp.!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: El tan esperado partido de Quidditch!!!...  
  
Fanny: Lily recibe una sorpresa!  
  
Fatae: Marianne oculta algo!!  
  
Fanny: Nuevos personajes!!!!  
  
Fatae: Más sentimientos!!!!  
  
Fanny: Todo esto en este Cáp. así que no lo puedes dejar de leer y...  
  
Fatae: Ya saben donde pueden encontrarnos xD!!!  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hasta pronto!! Disfrútenlo Jajaja!!! -------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
7° Cáp. Sábado...en la mañana.  
  
- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: último partido de la temporada...y aquí vienen los equipos! - EL partido estaba a punto de comenzar, los anuncios del comentarista no se oían por los vivas y abucheos de los espectadores.  
  
- Ohh esperen, antes de dar comienzo al partido, tengo un anuncio para...Lily Evans. Está Lily Evans?  
  
Todos guardaron silencio , estaban impresionados, pero más Lily que no creía lo que oía, un anuncio para ella? Sería bueno...o malo? Y...por qué para ella?  
  
- Es de un admirador anónimo - continúo el comentarista y Lily ya no estaba sorprendida, estaba avergonzada, porque todos, en especial las chicas, la observaban con miradas de envidia...o estaba emocionada, nadie antes le había dedicado algo.  
  
- Bien Lily Evans - continuo el comentarista - tu admirador " secreto" te manda un poema, por decirlo de alguna forma - Pocos rieron a ese comentario, pues estaban atentos, Lily no lo creía ese pensamiento la aterrorizaba, pero el momento que temía había llegado.  
  
El comentarista comenzó a leer una nota:  
  
" Para Lily Evans:  
  
El Quidditch es mi pasión  
  
Y el partido te dedico yo  
  
A ti quien eres mi gran amor...  
  
Espero que Gryffindor gane  
  
Y yo ganar tu corazón!  
  
TU admirador secreto"  
  
Marianne y Remus hablaban en susurros - Que mal rima, pobre! - concluyó la chica y voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que casi se desmaya de la vergüenza, pero estaba agradecida con quien se lo había mandado, la mayoría se reían y Lily sabía que él que se lo había mandado estaría avergonzado, pero...que tal si era una broma! No...SI...No!!!, ella se paró de su asiento y gritó - Gracias!!!! -, no sabía a quien, pero lo hizo, sus amigas la veían boquiabiertas.  
  
- Qué?! -  
  
- Nada - contestaron ellas al unísono.  
  
El partido había comenzado. Robert, el novio de Lily, estaba furioso, pero no dijo nada, en eso se oyó a la multitud más excitada y el comentarista gritaba emocionado:  
  
- Es increíble!, James Potter lo hizo de nuevo y ahora en menor tiempo, atrapó la snith en un tiempo récord, 6 minutos y 30 segundos y ... GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!!!! ...oye Lily a tu admirador secreto se le hizo que Gryffindor ganara - Lily se sonrojó ligeramente y salía del estadio acompañada de sus amigos...y de Robert y juntos se dirigían a felicitar a James.  
  
- Tanto James se preocupo por el partido en la trampa para que lo ganara en 6 minutos- alegaba Ellel  
  
- 6 minutos y 30 segundos Ellel - La corregía Marianne  
  
- Es lo mismo -  
  
- Algo si es seguro - decía Sirius muy feliz - Esta noche hay fiesta!!!!!! -  
  
Iban planeando la fiesta cuando salió James de los vestuarios, todos corrieron:  
  
- Hola - dijo muy sonriente y de verdad estaba feliz,  
  
- No solo ganaste este partido, sino que la Copa de Quidditch y de las Casas puede ser nuestra!! - Le decía Sirius, dándole un abrazo a su amigo.  
  
- Felicidades James!! - Marianne lo abrazó y le susurro, solo para que el pudiera oírlo: - Buena idea! - Y le guiño un ojo. Ellel se acercó también:  
  
- James buena jugada!...y eres muy lindo! - Lo último lo susurró. James solo sonreía. Todos seguían vitoreando al equipo ganador, iban hacia al castillo:  
  
- Podemos darnos prisa, me muero de hambre! - dijo Marianne, la pobre no había desayunado.  
  
- Ay si! Yo también tengo un hambre voraz! - Marcela no se quedaba atrás y también el estómago le rugía pidiendo comida.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Comedor, en cuanto el equipo de Gryffindor entró, aplausos y vivas que apagaban los abucheos de Slytherin retumbaban en las paredes. Los 8 amigos se sentaron juntos, seguían platicando de los escasos, pero emocionantes minutos del partido, de hecho no recordaban la aventura de esa mañana.  
  
- Felicidades Potter! - Andrew, el novio de Ellel había llegado - Los puedo acompañar? -  
  
- Claro, siéntate - Le contestó Ellel dándole un espacio a su chico, Sirius había perdido ya su sonrisa, pero...por qué?, ni el sabía.  
  
- Hey Potter! - James volteó, era Kyle - Linda jugada, Les puedo dar el placer de sentarme con ustedes? -  
  
- Gracias...Claro! - Le contestó James, no cabía de contento,  
  
- Hola nena! - Kyle se sentó y besó a Marianne en la mejilla - Qué tienes? - Marianne en su interior, no es que se sintiera mal, había lago que no entendía, pero aun así... - Nada, no me siento bien, pero es solo que no he comido bien, no es nada - y sonrió.  
  
- Segura?...porque esta noche... -  
  
- Estoy bien Kyle, de verás! -  
  
- Hola! -  
  
Todos voltearon y vieron a 3 chicas muy lindas y más pequeñas que ellos y notaron que pertenecían a Hufflepuff:  
  
- Hola niñas! - Marianne y Kyle parecían conocerlas muy bien, todos los demás contestaron un hola con aire de , pareció que Marianne se dio cuenta - Oh - dijo - Marcela, Ellel, Andrew, James, Peter, Remus, Lily y Sirius... uff!!...ellas son Morgana, Doxxy y Grecia - volteó con las niñas y les dijo - Morgana, Doxxy y Grecia ellos son Marcela, Ellel, Andrew, James...ya me cansé...Peter, Remus, Lily y...Sirius.  
  
- Hola! - Ahora fue uno más amistoso.  
  
- Qué pasa niñas? - les preguntó Kyle,  
  
- Oh nada, veníamos por ustedes para... - Contestó Morgana, ella era la hermana menor de Kyle, pero no se parecían mucho, era un poco llenita, pero era muy bonita, tenía el cabello grueso, lacio y negro en una coleta, Marianne la interrumpió...  
  
- Puedo terminar de comer...Por favor!!!! -  
  
- Si claro, tomate tu tiempo - La que contestó esta vez fue Doxxy; Doxxy Mackensy era la mejor amiga de Morgana y de Grecia, era la más alta de las tres y tenía su cabello castaño en una coleta y unos pocos cabellos le caían sobre el rostro, Morgana y ella iban en 5° año;  
  
- Marianne...puedo sentarme? - La última, Grecia Grace, era la más pequeña, iba en 3°, su cabello era extremadamente rizado, lo llevaba suelto sujeto solo con una diadema; en opinión de Marianne y parecía que sus amigas (Lily, Marcela y Ellel) también opinaban lo mismo, era la más linda y tierna de todas ahí.  
  
- Claro Gracia! - Y Marianne se movió donde la pequeña se sentó -Listo- dijo al cabo de un rato - Ya terminé -  
  
- Bien, vamonos! - Y Doxxy la tomó de la mano.  
  
- A dónde vas? - Le preguntó Lily.  
  
- Emmm... - Acaso Marianne no quería contarles?  
  
- Ahorita viene...Nos va a ayudar - Morgana la salvó y se fueron seguidas por Kyle.  
  
- Cómplices - Les susurró Ellel a Marcela y a Lily.  
  
-Cómo se habrán conocido? - Preguntó Marcela moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
- Pues por Kyle! - Contestó Lily, como si esa fuera una de las preguntas más ilógicas del mundo, pero Ellel opinaba otra cosa...  
  
- No creo - dijo - Marianne siempre se ha juntado con gente de todas las edades y no me sorprendería que fuera...Cómo se llama?...Morgana, si, Morgana quien le presentó a Kyle -  
  
- Quizás -  
  
- Chicas, Listas para la fiesta? - Sirius iba emocionado por eso, su mal humor ya había pasado.  
  
- Fiesta? Cuál fiesta? - Andrew seguía ahí.  
  
- La que celebraremos en honor al partido, vienes? - Le preguntó Ellel  
  
- Si tu vas si - Le respondió y le dio un beso, el cual hizo que ella se sonrojara.  
  
- Cursis! - oyeron decir a Sirius quien salía del Gran Comedor.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	8. Saturday Night

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Perdón por el retrasooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Si, es que a los profesores parece que les gusta dejarnos tarea!  
  
Fatae: Pero aquí esta el 8 Cáp...  
  
Fanny: Si!!...y por favor acepten nuestras disculpas, si??  
  
Fatae: Te perdono!  
  
Fanny: Tu no! El público!  
  
Fatae: Ahh si, por favor perdónenos!  
  
Fanny: Bueno en este cáp...Fiesta!!!!...Marianne da a conocer lo que tramaba...Chicas al poder!!!!  
  
Fatae: Además de que junto con Remus planean un plan maestro para...  
  
Fanny: el amor?...Mejor descúbranlo en este cáp.  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Esperamos les guste, hasta la próxima...Recuerden comentarios y reviews!! Bye!. -------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
8° Cáp. ( Saturday Night!  
  
Para la noche, la sala común se había ambientado y ya no era solo un gran cuarto con cómodos sillones, mesas, sillas y reconfortable chimenea, ahora era una especia de disco, con una gran esfera colgando del techo, en el centro hacía atrás había un escenario de madera, en el había una batería donde se leía un logotipo: Hogwarts & Moon, un teclado, guitarras y micrófonos; cerca de la entrada se encontraba una mesa larga donde había cervezas de antequilla, ponche, refrescos, botana, dulces y de más...había luces de colores y la chimenea tenía un fuego leve. Las chicas se habían reunido en su dormitorio, en realidad todos, incluso de otras casas, se preparaban para la fiesta, pues deseaban tener un buen rato...y la Profa. McGonagall les había dado permiso.  
  
- Qué me pongo? - Era el mismo dilema en el cuarto de las chicas, sino fuera porque Marcela era muy buena combinando colores y las ayudaba a vestirse bien, según ella, Ellel saldría en pijama. Por otro lado los chicos ya estaban listos y la gente comenzaba a llegar, la mayoría felicitaba al equipo, más a James que a ningún otro del equipo.  
  
- Debo irme! - Marianne llevaba un vestido rojo con diamantina y su cabello lo había rizado - Recuerden Chicas al poder! -  
  
- Si!! - Gritaron todas y Marianne salió de la habitación, desde que se habían hecho amigas ese se había convertido en su lema y era como desearse mutuamente buena suerte! Si se puede!.  
  
- Listas? - preguntó Ellel, ella llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido de tirantes color lila que iba adornado con lentejuelas.  
  
- Si! - Dijo Lily quien llevaba un vestido color blanco con un pequeño escote y tiras de tela caían sobre sus piernas, parecía como si lo hubieran deshilachado y en cuanto a Marcela llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes también y llevaba su cabello en una coleta adornado con brillantina; salieron de la habitación; Ellel se detuvo;  
  
- Marianne!? Qué haces? Qué no te habías ido ya?- Marianne estaba en un escalón, empezó a reír y dijo - Se que parece una ironía, pero quise esperarlas y bajar juntas -  
  
- Oh!...bueno, levántate, vamos a bajar - Marianne sonrió y levantó la mano, Lily la ayudó a ponerse de pie y las cuatro bajaron juntas.  
  
Los chicos estaban platicando...o más bien acabando con la botana antes de que la fiesta comenzará, voltearon y no les cabía duda, sus amigas lucían muy bien, James no podía dejar de ver a Lily, quería decirle que era él quien la amaba tanto, Peter se acercó a Marcela, todos se quedaron atónitos cuando se besaron.(Cursi!!!)  
  
- Marianne! - Era Gracia, Marianne volteó y sonrió - Lista? - Le preguntó la pequeña - Si...eso creo, ahorita vuelvo. - Y se fue con la niña.  
  
- Qué trama?! - Preguntó Ellel, quería saber que era lo que su amiga traía entre manos, las demás se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.  
  
*****  
  
Los instrumentos comenzaron a comenzaron a escucharse; Marianne se acercó corriendo a sus amigas.  
  
- Vengan...rápido!! - Les dijo y se las llevó atrás del escenario donde les dio un micrófono a cada una.  
  
- Qué?!...Oh no! Marianne no vamos a cantar!! -  
  
- Vamos Ellel!...Me dijeron que si. -  
  
- Espera - dijo Lily - Nunca dijimos que si.-  
  
- Claro que si, yo dije Chicas al poder y ustedes dijeron si!!, así que...por favor, cantemos -  
  
- Estas diciendo que cantaremos nuestra canción de...-  
  
- Pensé que como era nuestro último año en Hogwarts, quizás deberíamos cantar nuestra canción...están de acuerdo? -  
  
-...-  
  
-...Estoy contigo! - Se decidió Lily.  
  
-...Yo también! - Marcela se les unió.  
  
-...De acuerdo, pero una cosa...cómo conseguiste todo esto? Por eso andabas tan misteriosa? -  
  
- Hogwarts & Moon - Comenzó a explicar Marianne - Es la banda de Kyle y su hermana, les pedí el favor, obviamente pagué un precio, pero...uff!...Listas? -  
  
- Qué precio? -  
  
- Marianne! - Doxxy les gritaba - Chicas suban ya! - Las tres niñas, amigas de Marianne, también estaban ahí, Doxxy en la batería, Grecia en el teclado y Morgana en la guitarra junto a Kyle.  
  
Las cuatro subieron al escenario, estaban un poco nerviosas, pero lo controlarían...  
  
- Por la amistad? - Preguntó Marianne antes de que Kyle las anunciará.  
  
- Claro! -  
  
-...Y por nuestros años en Hogwarts y los que nos toca vivir juntas en el futuro!!- añadió Ellel.  
  
-Bien...-dijo Lily con un ligero temblor -...A cantar!! -  
  
Kyle tomó el micrófono, todos, casi todos, voltearon: - Por Gryffindor: Hogwarts & Moon!!! - La música comenzó, muchos entraron a la pista de baile donde las luces de colores se movían, otros volvían a platicar... o a comer.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a cantar, Lily fue la primera; la canción que estaban cantando la habían estado cantando desde que se hicieron amigas, era de un disco de Lily, o sea que la canción era muggle, pero era un buen ritmo: Voy a decirte que ya es hora de que al fin  
  
Levantes la mirada y me digas que si  
  
Esto no va a cambiar si no despiertas ya  
  
Si no me sigues y decides por ti misma...  
  
- Quién canta? Los chicos seguían "devorando" los platos de la mesa de comida - Canta bien -  
  
- De seguro es la hermana de Kyle - Sugirió Sirius, ni siquiera habían levantado la mirada, pero Peter volteó a ver y...  
  
- Oh por Dios...Son las chicas!!! - Los cuatro voltearon muy sorprendidos, casi se les caen los vasos de la mano!.  
  
Vino el coro, las cuatro se unieron al unísono y las tres niñas de Hufflepuff hacían de segunda voz, se oía muy bien:  
  
Chicas al poder, hay que responder  
  
Tu sabes lo que quieres y lo que quieres hacer  
  
Chicas al poder hay que convencer  
  
A las que no se quieren mover...  
  
- Increíble!...- Increíble decimos nosotras, ya que los chicos se olvidaron de la comida, veían impresionados como sus amigas cantaban.  
  
- No lo pueden negar, cantan muy bien! - dijo Remus  
  
- Y se ven...espectaculares! - Corroboró Sirius.  
  
- Por qué no nos dirían que sabían cantar tan bien? - dijo James, quien no dejaba de ver a Lily.  
  
Ahora era el turno de Marianne; la coreografía también era muy buena. Busca un amigo que luche contigo  
  
Es largo el camino por recorrer  
  
Piensa un momento que un movimiento  
  
Bien vale un intento, es lo que hay que hacer...  
  
- Ella es Marianne?? - Remus estaba más impresionado.  
  
- Jaja!! Quien diría que la "pequitas" tendría una voz tan bonita - Parecía que Sirius se divertía...  
  
- Mira, parece que ahora es Ellel quien va a cantar - Sugirió Peter. Efectivamente era Ellel quien seguía, Sirius la veía atento:  
  
Que tienes que contar que tienes que decir  
  
Tu ya no aguantas más que otros decidan por ti  
  
Que quieres conseguir, donde quieres llegar  
  
Yo soy quien marca el paso y tu vienes detrás...  
  
- Tampoco canta mal, bonita voz - dijo James.  
  
- No! - aseguró Peter.  
  
Llegó el coro otra vez y las siete chicas volvieron a cantar juntas...  
  
Chicas al poder, hay que responder  
  
Tu sabes lo que quieres y lo que quieres hacer  
  
Chicas al poder hay que convencer  
  
A las que no se quieren mover...  
  
Marcela continúo:  
  
Busca un amigo que luche contigo  
  
Es largo el camino por recorrer  
  
Piensa un momento que un movimiento  
  
Bien vale un intento, es lo que hay que hacer...  
  
Nuevamente se unieron las siete:  
  
Busca un amigo que luche contigo...  
  
La gente comenzó a unírseles en el coro:  
  
...Es largo el camino por recorrer  
  
Piensa un momento que un movimiento  
  
Bien vale un intento, es lo que hay que hacer...  
  
De pronto la música paró y las cuatro cantaron:  
  
Estamos aquí que es lo que pasa  
  
Chicas al poder en la calle y tu casa  
  
Vamos vamos te vemos te escuchamos  
  
Arriba esas palmas arriba esas manos...  
  
Los de la fiesta comenzaron a seguirles el ritmo aplaudiendo, increíblemente ellas habían logrado un muy buen ambiente... ...Presta atención y dime lo que ves  
  
Tienes las pupilas vueltas del revés  
  
Entra en acción no hay 2 sin 3  
  
Estamos gritando CHICAS AL PODER!!!!  
  
Se callaron y se quedaron inmóviles por un momento:  
  
- Genial amigas! - Les susurró Lily.  
  
- Si!...- Estaban cansadas, querían agua, pero fue algo de amigas que no olvidarían.  
  
Los merodeadores les aventaron flores que tomaron de un florero sobre la chimenea; las chicas bajaron, los demás las vitoreaban; un minuto después todos volvieron a su platica o comida.  
  
- Muy bien! Excelente! - Era Kyle - Debo volver al escenario...te dedico la canción Marianne - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias! - se había sonrojado un poco.  
  
Kyle subió al escenario y dijo por el micrófono: - Esta canción es para los que están enamorados! - Y el y las niñas comenzaron a tocar y cantar.  
  
I've looking here, looking there  
  
Can you tell me who, tell me where  
  
Cause wherever I am, wherever you are  
  
I will find you girl - near or far.  
  
- Enamorados eh? - A Marianne se le prendió el foco, tenía un plan y por medio de señas le dijo algo a Kyle, el cual pareció entender.  
  
- Lily...bailas? - Se habían acercado los hermanos Mathews; la chica asintió y Robert se la llevó a la pista, donde ya había varias parejas.  
  
- Ellel? - pregunto Andrew a su novia.  
  
- Si...? - Contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- Ay...bailas? -  
  
- Tanto para decir eso...si vamos! - y se unieron a los demás. Peter se acercó a Marcela y también comenzaron a bailar.  
  
- Hola chicos! - Marianne fue por una bebida donde estaban James, Sirius y Remus.  
  
- Hola...oye cantas bien - La felicito James.  
  
- Gracias! - Contestó ella y se sonrojó levemente.  
  
- Miren van a poner más de esas aceitunas en otra mesa...vamos! - decía Sirius como si le hubieran dado un carro último modelo...y allá iban los tres hasta que Marianne detuvo a Remus...  
  
- Remus, necesito tu ayuda!-  
  
I saw this boy and he looked at me  
  
I noticed him but he noticed me  
  
Why did I act so shy and never say a thing  
  
'Cause now I'm wondering.  
  
Doxxy y Kyle comenzaron a cantar juntos, Marianne sacó a Remus a bailar.  
  
- Listo? - Preguntó ella.  
  
- Si! - Afirmó el chico y Marianne le dio una seña a Kyle quien la captó inmediatamente.  
  
I've looking here, looking there  
  
Can you tell me who, tell me where  
  
Cause wherever I am, wherever you are  
  
I will find you boy - near or far.  
  
- Cambio de pareja! - Las niñas lo vieron extrañadas pero continuaron cantando...Muchas parejas cambiaron, Marianne y Remus se separaron...  
  
- Hola James! - Y lo sacó a bailar, nada más oyeron a Sirius decirles - Ohh si claro, llévate a mi compañero de aceitunas - y se comió 2 más.  
  
-Hola chicos!...Robert me prestas a Lily...es como amigos, tranquilo. -  
  
Remus se acercó a Lily y la sacó a bailar, Robert le lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero fue a bailar con una chica rubia.  
  
Lo tenía fríamente calculado, Remus se acercó, junto con Lily, a James y a Marianne, quien volteó a ver a Remus, este asintió mientras que la chica volteaba a ver a Kyle quien también afirmó y...  
  
'Cause I wanna be the one  
  
'Cause I wanna be your boy  
  
And I wanna be your girl.  
  
Y como la primera vez no todos cambiaron, pero de un momento a otro Marianne bailaba nuevamente con Remus...Era un plan excelente!...  
  
- Ahh malvados! - Pensó James, reaccionó...-Bailas Lily?  
  
-...Claro! - Y bailaron.  
  
-Ahora lo siguiente...Listo Remus? - Tenían a otra presa,  
  
- Si! - Y Kyle lo captó nuevamente.  
  
With every day, with every hour  
  
We're getting closer  
  
And with the time you will find  
  
What you've been looking for, looking for  
  
Looking here, looking there.  
  
-Va, Cambio!! - James y Lily seguían bailando, se miraban a los ojos, en realidad, aunque no lo expresarán, se sentían muy bien uno con el otro. Marianne y Remus se separaron.  
  
- No Marianne! Qué haces? Se van a acabar MIS aceitunas!! - Marianne sacó ahora a Sirius a bailar - Yo te voy a dar "aceitunas" - le dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo, pero el otro no captó - En serio?, pues que esperas vamos!- Comenzaron a bailar, en eso Remus se acercó con Ellel, pronto se realizó otra seña y...  
  
I've looking here - I've looking there  
  
Tryin' to find you - Can somebody help me find you  
  
And when I find you girl - I'm gonna show you the world.  
  
- ÚLTIMO CAMBIO! - Gritó Kyle. Marianne y Remus se alejaron bailando dejando a Ellel y a Sirius uno frente al otro.  
  
- Bailas? - Le preguntó la chica. Sirius pasó con dificultad la aceituna, casi se atragantaba, pero aceptó. Lo que quedaba de canción la bailaron ya sin cambiar, Lily, no sabía por qué, pero se dejó llevar por el chico de cabello alborotado; Sirius no podía creerlo, estaba bailando con esa chica a quien odiaba...pero amaba secretamente...un momento, cómo Remus y Marianne se dieron cuneta de eso? Nadie lo sabía?, en su mente rondaban esa preguntas, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ella estaba ahí.  
  
- Bien hecho, gracias Remus! -  
  
Lo que siguió de la noche se la pasaron muy bien, en pocas palabras cada quien hablaba con quien habían bailado; Hogwarts & Moon se lució esa noche, pero pronto se dio la hora de dormir, pero algo había quedado claro...los romances estaban en su comienzo.  
  
------------------------------- 


	9. Metamorfosis

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Bueno, primero que nada no pudimos poner antes el FF, porque han pasado muchas cosas, pero una gran noticia es que...  
  
Fanny: Ya estamos de vacaciones!!!!  
  
Fatae: Pero lo que pensábamos sería un alivio, no lo será, pues tenemos que preparar los papeles necesarios para entrar a una buena prepa y....  
  
Fanny: exámenes semestrales en 3 semanas...no!!!no!!!  
  
Fatae: Lo se, así que no podremos poner tan seguido los cáps. Lo sentimos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: SI!!!! :'(, pero bueno aquí tienen este nuevo cáp. donde habrá transformaciones que le dará esencia a esta historia...  
  
Fatae: Y nuevas revelaciones del corazón.  
  
Fanny: Y aprovechamos para...  
  
Fanny & Fatae: desearles una muy Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2004 (que aunque ya pasaron, nunca es tarde para desear!) ;)...En donde les daremos mas FF que están en mesa de negociaciones xD...Felicidades...Hasta pronto!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp.9 ( Metamorfosis.  
  
A la mañana siguiente lo único que los chicas y sin dudarlo, también los chicos, querían era seguir durmiendo, había sido una noche muy divertida, pero no se podía seguir descansando, porque aunque era domingo, tenían pendientes por hacer...además de que sus estómagos tenían hambre y más el de Sirius.  
  
- Buenos Días!!...Levántense! - Marcela se había levantado...  
  
- Marcela!...Cállate...quiero dormir! - Y Marianne se hundió en su cama.  
  
- Oh no - Y la descobijo - Tenemos mucho por hacer.  
  
- Ah si?...Cómo que? -  
  
- Pues...-  
  
- Ves no hay nada que hacer! - Y volvió a acostarse - Genial, ya no puedo dormir! - Y se levantó (xDU) - Ellel! Lily! -  
  
- Ya las oímos! -  
  
*****  
  
- No es posible, vivimos en un basurero -  
  
- Corrección...Viven en un basurero! -  
  
- Cállate Lunático!...Quien te manda ser tan ordenado! - Los chicos también se habían levantado. Era un bonito domingo y la nieve caía suavemente.  
  
- Solo una semana...-  
  
- Para?-  
  
*****  
  
-Vacaciones!!!!! -  
  
- Ay por fin! -  
  
- Bien que haremos hoy? -  
  
*****  
  
La respuesta...Nada, había llegado la tarde y en la mañana habían quedado de tener una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero la tormenta de afuera se los impidió, así que todos estaban frente al fuego, viendo como Marcela le ganaba a Peter en un juego de ajedrez...  
  
- Ya no soporto más! Moriré de aburrimiento! -  
  
- No serás la única Marianne -  
  
- Cállense quiero dormir! -  
  
- Black eres un flojo!  
  
- Yo ya me voy de aquí! - Marianne salió de la sala común, no soportaba esas aburridas tardes...además aunque solo faltara una semana para Navidad no había terminado su trabajo de Encantamientos, no entendía porque, pero esa materia se le dificultaba, sin Lily seguiría en primero...  
  
- Marianne! Espérame! -  
  
- Hola Remus! -  
  
- A dónde vas? -  
  
- A la biblioteca -  
  
- Te acompaño -  
  
- Pensándolo bien, vamos a platicar, porque la biblioteca a de estar más aburrida hoy -  
  
-De acuerdo -  
  
*****  
  
- Sirius!!! -  
  
James parecía tener una buena idea, porque de la nada se había levantado...  
  
-Qué? -  
  
- Recolectemos nieve! -  
  
- Nieve?!...James estas loco, hay tormenta afuera y...para que nieve? -  
  
- Para nuestro buen amigo Snape! -  
  
- Y que esperas...Vamonos! -  
  
Y los dos chicos salieron de la sala común...pero Sirius se asomó por la puerta...  
  
- Ellel...te busca...Andrew -  
  
- Gracias Black! - Y solo quedaron Lily, Marcela y Peter, que había sido derrotado ya más de 3 veces en ajedrez...  
  
- Bueno creo que me daré una ducha supongo...Nos vemos -y ahora si, solo quedaban Marcela a una jaque - mate de distancia para volverle a ganar a Peter.  
  
*****  
  
- Tengo Frío -  
  
- Esta haciendo frío -  
  
- No, siento este frío...diferente!-  
  
- :| no te entiendo -  
  
- Ni yo, volvamos a la sala ... - Pero no puedo terminar su frase, Marianne había caído al suelo...- Tengo que volver a la sala común -  
  
- Pero estas muy débil, no crees que sería mejor ir a la enfermería -  
  
- No...yo no quiero ir a la enfermería...yo...ay no se solo ayúdame a volver a la sala...por favor-  
  
- Entonces con tu permiso...- Y Remus la cargó, la chica parecía no tener objeción y pronto se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amigo.  
  
*****  
  
- Dame un beso -  
  
- Mmmm...no -  
  
- Entonces te lo robaré -  
  
- ...Tentador -  
  
Pero antes de Andrew y Ellel se unieran en un beso, Ellel pareció haber perdido el equilibrio y cayó...  
  
- Ellel...Estas bien? - El chico parecía asustado  
  
- Ah decir verdad no -  
  
- Te llevaré a la enfermería - Y ayudó a ponerse de pie a la chica y se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
*****  
  
La sala común se encontraba ya vacía, el fuego crepitaba y la tormenta, que ya era leve, golpeaba las ventanas. Remus se sentó en un sillón, aun llevaba a su amiga en los brazos, no entendía el porque de repente había caído al suelo, debió llevarla a la enfermería, quizás si la llevaba ahorita que estaba dormida para cerciorarse de que no era más que un leve debilitamiento; la observaba, se veía más tierna de lo habitual así dormida. Mmm no, juntarse con los enamoradizos de sus amigos lo confundían, quizá solo la ve como una amiga, de hecho una de las mejores, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero para enamorarse...no lo creía, era imposible, que es lo que tenían esa cuatro chicas en especial para que pensaran así, era inaudito y más para el, nunca la había visto...así;...de acuerdo...ya no podía ocultarlo le había tocado su hora (además de que era el último que faltaba en caer) y esa noche había caído, se sentía atraído por su amiga y para comprobarlo se sintió impulsado para poder darle un beso...  
  
- Lupin!...- Una voz lo sacó de sus más confusos pensamientos del corazón.  
  
- Ah hola Ritch -  
  
- Qué haces con mi novia en brazos? -  
  
- Nada, tranquilo, solo se desmayó y la tuve que traer cargando desde el pasillo de Transformaciones hasta acá...no pasó nada...en serio -  
  
- De acuerdo - Pero con la mirada que tenía Kyle, Remus sabía que este no le creía en absoluto. - Damela -  
  
- Que? :| -  
  
- A Marianne -  
  
- No soy un objeto Kyle -  
  
- Marianne estabas despierta?...como te encuentras? - Remus parecía sorprendido, Marianne estuvo despierta todo el tiempo?  
  
- Kyle me despertó y...mejor...creo...eres muy cómodo sabes? - Y le sonrió...Si ya no cabía duda, Remus se estaba enamorando.  
  
- Marianne vamonos! -  
  
- No -  
  
- Como que no? -  
  
- Pues no Kyle, no me siento muy bien, estaré bien! -  
  
- No le hagas nada Lupin! -  
  
Y Kyle salió de la sala...  
  
- Ay que tonto es! - Pero antes de que Remus le preguntará algo más, sintió como ella se quedaba dormida nuevamente...quizás tendría oportunidad...Rayos! eso del amor es contagioso!  
  
*****  
  
- La Srita. Mount estará bien Sr. Mathews - La Sra. Pomfrey había revisado ya a Ellel y parecía muy sonriente (más de lo habitual) después del chequeo.  
  
- Puedo quedarme un rato más...por si despierta?? -  
  
- Claro que si -  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore...Buenas noches -  
  
- Buenas noches - El Prof. Dumbledore había entrado a la enfermería, llevaba una larga túnica morada adornada con estrellas y lunas:  
  
- Poppy, puedo hablar un momento contigo por favor -  
  
Y ambos profesores se apartaron de donde estaban Ellel y Andrew, pero no se alejaron lo suficiente como para evitar que Andrew escuchará, no les entendía muy bien, peor trató de escuchar, al parecer hablaban de Ellel y alguien más:  
  
- Quien lo diría - oyó decir muy divertido a Dumbledore - Hace ya casi 30 años desde que sus madres fueron atrapadas por esto y ahora tenemos a dos, lastima que este sea su último año, bueno así suele pasar...- Pero la voz de Madame Pomfrey no sonaba muy alegre:  
  
- Pero Profesor...por que la Srita. Alben no ha venido? - Marianne...pero Marianne que tenía que ver en todo eso?, era Ellel la que estaba en cama, en la enfermería...  
  
- No lo sé Poppy, quizás sabe que es lo que pasa y a decidido quedarse en su dormitorio, la Srita. Mount sabe que es lo que pasa, su madre se lo había mencionado con anterioridad, peor a la Srita. Alben...no lo se, solo se que...si, yo se que adivinar el futuro es incierto, pero esto lo puedo asegurar, su abuela en cuanto Marianne llegue a casa al finalizar este curso, la querrá casar como es tradición, pero no dudo que eso será imposible, pues tres chicas este año saldrán con pretendiente, entre ellas Marianne.- Esto se ponía interesante, tenía que contárselo a Ellel en cuanto despertará...  
  
- Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que pasa Profesor? -  
  
- No son los poderes lo que hará de estas tres parejas inseparables, las que no olvidarán Hogwarts y acudirán a su llamado en caso de peligro, sino que entre estos esta el poder más grande, ese que salvará muchas vidas, ese que incluso después de la muerte perdura, si esto en un futuro incierto sucede, tendré que pagarle más a Sybill -  
  
Eso era muy raro, tres parejas que salvarán vidas? Que serán inseparables y entre ellas Marianne? Y Ellel supongo, pero quien sería la otra? Si eran parejas, había que haber chicos no? quienes serían?, todo aquello era muy confuso, mejor dejaba de escuchar y pronto se quedó dormido, sentado en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Ellel.  
  
*****  
  
- Me estoy congelando James, no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? - Sirius y James habían vuelto de buscar un buen regalo para su queridísimo amigo Snape, aquel que los había metido en tantos problemas...  
  
- Oh la venganza es tan dulce Canuto, amigo mío, que ni sentí el frió -  
  
- James...no te despegaste de mi, estabas tiritando de frío y n dejabas de decir , parecías un bebé...-  
  
- Ya Sirius, ya entendí -  
  
- Entonces por que me hiciste... -  
  
- Sirius! -  
  
- Qué? -  
  
Como respuesta James le devolvió una mirada que trataba decirle -  
  
- ...Oh...Buenas Noches Prof. Dumbledore -  
  
- Si quieren pasar a ver a la Srita. Mount sería bueno que se dieran prisa - Y los examinó a través de sus anteojos de media luna y sin más solo añadió - Que pasen Buenas Noches! - y se alejo, mientras los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada y sin decir nada entraron a la enfermería; Sirius fue el primero que decidió romper el silencio:  
  
- Que le sucederá a Ellel? -  
  
- No tengo ni idea -  
  
- Ah, son ustedes -  
  
Andrew se había asomado entre las cortinas que separaban las camas, no se había percatado de que el Prof. Dumbledore ya se había ido y ahora frente a él estaban Black y Potter. Madame Pomfrey estaba en su despacho.  
  
- Que le sucedió? - Fue lo único que Sirius preguntó después de ver que Ellel permanecía en un profundo sueño.  
  
- No lo sé, Madame Pomfrey solo digo que pasaría rápido y que era una sorpresa, porque no es solo una sino dos...y otras cosas - Pero ya no quiso contarles lo demás y se produjo un largo silencio...  
  
- Dos? De qué? Qué pasa? -  
  
- Ya les dije, no lo sé...es más yo debo irme - Se levantó, beso una de las mejillas ya no tan pálidas de Ellel y salió de la enfermería.  
  
- Un momento - Lo detuvo Sirius - Cómo te vas? Así nomás? Es tu novia, debes quedarte a cuidarla!! -  
  
- Ella estará bien Black - Y salió de la enfermería.  
  
- Es increíble! - Y Sirius se dejo caer en la silla en la que Andrew estaba sentado.  
  
- No hay nada que puedas hacer Sirius. -  
  
- Pero es su novio y...y se fue! -  
  
- Tranquilo amigo...Me pregunto que le habrá pasado -  
  
****  
  
No sabía como, pero ya eran más de las ocho; Marianne seguía dormida, Sirius y James no habían vuelto de donde quiera que hubieran ido, Lily había ido a cenar sola y sola había vuelto, en cuento a Marcela, que se veía claramente que trataba a Peter como esclavo, habían salido a cenar y no habían vuelto.  
  
De las ocho pronto dieron paso a las nueve, Remus estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó que la puerta a la sala común se abría, era James, venía solo.  
  
- Y ahora a ella que le pasó? - Fue lo único que es el chico de cabello desordenado dijo.  
  
- Pues no sé, solo se desmayó, la traje aquí y se quedó dormida... -  
  
- Eso explica así que la segunda es Marianne...vaya, vaya - Y se dejó caer en la silla más próxima.  
  
- James, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste -  
  
- Oh bueno, mira Ellel también se desmayó y ahorita está en la enfermería, Sirius se quedó con ella, Andrew dijo que la Sra. Pomfrey le había dicho que no era una sino dos y por lo que veo la otra es Marianne...pero no me preguntes que es lo que pasa porque no se. -  
  
-Mm... interesante...Yo tampoco se que es lo que pasó, solo se desplomo -  
  
Siguieron platicando y cuando vieron el reloj ya eran más de las once y al otro día escuela...bueno eso era irónico y de poca importancia, eran los merodeadores, se habían pasado noches enteras sin dormir merodeando por ahí y al otro día asistían a clases, claro siempre encontraban una buena clase para "descansar los ojos" como Sirius siempre decía cuando un profesor o Lily les llamaba la atención.  
  
*****  
  
Todo estaba ya en silencio, sabia que era ya un poco tarde, no solo porque ya todo estaba en silencio y las sombras de la noche cubrían y al castillo sino que su estómago había rugido ya varias veces, porque no había cenado! Pronto el sueño lo venció, solo algo lo despertó y al descubrir que era casi muere de la impresión.  
  
- Vamos Sirius Black, tranquilízate -  
  
Tanto Ellel en la enfermería como Marianne en la sala común estaban siendo envueltas en varias estrellas blancas. Obviamente tanto Sirius, Remus y James no sabían que hacer solo las veían como esas estrellas las envolvían y de un momento a otro desaparecieron, así como llegaron se fueron, de la nada.  
  
Se oyeron pasos, Sirius no sabía si huir o quedarse ahí; demasiado tarde la Sra. Pomfrey había llegado, no notó a Sirius, solo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y murmuró antes de salir precipitadamente de la enfermería: - La transformación! -  
  
*****  
  
Lily bajó en pijama con tal velocidad como si tuviera seis años y estuviera lista para abrir sus regalos de Navidad, no dijo nada solo se le quedó viendo a Marianne y con una sonrisa dijo - Su transformación!! Será una sorpresa para Marianne. - Y volvió a su dormitorio muy tranquila, dejando a los chicos muy confusos. Qué transformación? De qué se trataba todo eso? Y sin respuesta se quedaron ahí.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	10. Hechizados

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fatae: Cómo están? Les gustó el Cáp. anterior? Interesante no creen? Jaja...  
  
Fanny: Mmjajaja Somos malas, jaja muy malas.  
  
Fatae: Pero no se preocupen, quizás aquí descubren algo más...  
  
Fanny: Si, incluso pueden empezar a sacar conclusiones...  
  
Fatae: Bueno, pero mientras tanto...gritos, peleas, amor,  
  
Fanny: fotos, jarrones rotos, etc...etc...  
  
Fatae: Disfrútenlo Jaja Bye.  
  
Fanny: Jeje y díganos que tal ok?  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Y recuerden: Del odio al amor!! XD jejeje. Bye.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp.10 Hechizados.  
  
- Te juro que si Marianne o Ellel o incluso Lily vuelven a hechizarme, me vengaré!!!! - Sirius había entrado muy enojado a su dormitorio donde estaban James y Remus; por fin estaban de vacaciones y faltaba poco para Navidad. Sus amigos no pudieron aguantar la risa cuando vieron que su amigo había sido transformado en un duende! Con sus orejitas puntiagudas, enanito, enanito, vestido todo de azul, incluso un pequeño gorrito.  
  
- Te ves bien! -  
  
- Cállense! Esas tres no quedarán con vida, no, no se escaparan de mi próxima broma - Todo esto lo decía malévolamente, pero sus amigos no dejaban de reír, pues su voz, con ese hechizo, se había vuelto más aguda.  
  
- Cállense, hagan el contra-hechizo!! -  
  
- Debemos de? -  
  
- Remus!!!! -  
  
- Lo siento, es que...te ves tan bien! Jajaja!! -  
  
- Ey Sirius aún falta una semana para Navidad o renunciaste a Santa Claus? Jajaja!! -  
  
- Cállense los dos, transfórmenme!!! - James hizo el contra-hechizo.  
  
- Solo se están vengando de tus bromas Sirius, eso es todo -  
  
- Oh si Remus, para ti esta bien, nunca te atreviste a hacerles algo, además a ellas que les he hecho? -  
  
Sus amigos cambiaron unas miradas: - Quieres que yo te diga? -  
  
- Mira: Marianne, que es tu victima favorita, porque la pobre no es buena en Encantamientos, pero ya sabemos que es por su transformación, la convertiste en una enanita, cambiaste su cabello por lombrices y...-  
  
- Ya, ya entendí...bueno a...Lily...que le hecho?? -  
  
- Debes estar bromeando? -  
  
- En tercero hiciste que sus libros al abrirlos se convirtieran en cucarachas gigantes...mm...ah y no olvides en la Navidad hace dos años cuando al abrir su regalo salieron volando muchas viborillas... Y bueno esas son las tranquilas, las que deberás la hicieron enojar fueron...-  
  
-Ya James, ya...bueno a ver Ellel?? -  
  
- Deberás tenemos que decirle? -  
  
- Bueno ya! -  
  
*****  
  
- Me encantan mis nuevos poderes!!! - Marianne y Ellel por herencia de parte de sus padres eran brujas, pero por parte de sus madres habían heredado poderes de hada! Después de haber aprendido a controlarlos, podían mover las cosas con la mente, congelarlas y podían aparecer y desaparecer cosas y no solo cosas sino que a gente y a ellas mismas también con solo mover un dedo, en fin podían hacer muchas cosas ( y otras que faltaban por descubrir). Ese era el porque Marianne era mala en Encantamientos, no podía controlar muy bien su varita, porque era en sus manos donde tenía el poder, por varios momentos de angustia llegó a pensar que era una squib, pero descartaba esa idea, porque no tenía dificultades en Transformaciones.  
  
Desde la obtención de sus poderes, las chicas habían encontrado el remedio perfecto para mantenerse alejadas de las bromas pesadas de los merodeadores, pero solo ellos sabían lo de su transformación, porque ellos la habían presenciado; en cuanto a los novios de las chicas, los desconocían, Ellel buscaba el momento adecuado para contárselo a Andrew, Marianne, aunque nadie lo supiera, era novia de Kyle por una tonta apuesta, así que no tenía caso contárselo, además de que era muy divertido burlarse de él, en cuanto a Lily, para que contaba el secreto de sus amigas. Mejor seguían así, vengándose de los merodeadores.  
  
*****  
  
-Ayúdenme a pensar una buena broma para esas tres...algo que no podrán olvidar - Sirius se había obsesionado, estaba en guerra con sus tres amigas, las quería mucho, si, pero nadie se burla de Sirius Black!  
  
- Ya Sirius, no es para tanto, además no creo que...olvídalo-  
  
- No crees que, Remus?-  
  
- Nada, olvídalo - Y Remus para evitar decir lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente, se puso a jugar a lanzar una pequeña pelotita.  
  
- No, no, ya empezaste, termina -  
  
- No, olvídalo, ya te dije -  
  
James solo veía como sus amigos comenzaban a discutir, tenía que detenerlos...mmm...pensándolo bien, mejor los observaba, no era común ver a Remus Lupin pelear y mucho menos con Sirius. Era muy divertido.  
  
- NO! -  
  
- Habla Lupin! - - Esta bien...que no creo que les hagas algo malo, quizás una bromilla, pero nada para lastimarlas verdaderamente, ellas si porque no sienten nada, pero tú...tú esta enamorado de Ellel!-  
  
-...- Sirius buscaba algo para decir, para defenderse, cómo lo había averiguado, nunca admitía estar enamorado de alguien y mucho menos de sus sentimientos hacia Ellel -...Todas las mujeres me gustan- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para defenderse y se tiró a su cama - Además tu qué sabes, nunca te has enamorado o si? -  
  
James sabía que Remus no tenía con que defenderse de esa pregunta, la victoria era nuevamente para...  
  
- Y tu como lo sabes? - Tanto James y Sirius se sobresaltaron al oír esa pregunta, no lo habían imaginado.  
  
- Ohh James... - Decía Sirius mientras abrazaba a Remus como una madre abraza a su hijo recién graduado.  
  
- Sirius me asfixias -  
  
- James trae la cámara el pequeño Remus esta enamorado -  
  
- A ver Lunático, amigo mío, dime - Y James y Sirius se sentaron uno a cada uno de su amigo - Dinos...quién es? -  
  
-...Es...-  
  
- No nos digas, nosotros lo averiguaremos, tu nada más mueve la cabeza -  
  
- Bien, comencemos...emm...Janice? -  
  
- No - Sirius de la nada sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a anotar.  
  
- Qué haces? -  
  
- Anoto las que están disponibles, para citarlas...bien...sigamos...Lily? no, no creo...emmm...Marcela? no tampoco, Ellel? No creo...-  
  
- Es Remus quien debe contestar Sirius...bien quién falta?...un momento...Marianne?? -  
  
El chico asintió con un poco de timidez. - Pequitas???- Remus volvió a asentir.  
  
-...Jajá jajá! - No lo podía creer, sus amigos se estaban riendo.  
  
- Qué? Ella es muy bonita y muy linda también -  
  
- No nos reímos de eso, sino que tu y ella si llegarán a ser pareja...jaja...-  
  
- Serían la pareja más rara...imagínate, el novio un licántropo...-  
  
- Y la novia mitad bruja mitad hada!! -  
  
- Ahhh que bonito, verdad James?- Remus solo escuchaba, no lo había visto por ese lado, pero eso los hacia especiales, diferentes de los demás; bueno...si es que llegaban a ser algo.  
  
- Si...lo único que yo no me llegó a explicar es...de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, qué rayos tienen esas cuatro para...ustedes saben. -  
  
- Es verdad, hasta Peter cayó en su magia - Hubo un silencio.  
  
- James? - El cual fue roto (como siempre) por Sirius - Desde cuándo somos amigos? -  
  
- Desde que somos muy pequeños...Por qué?-  
  
- Entonces por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Lily? -  
  
- ... -  
  
- Ya amigos...enfoquémonos en otra cosa si? -  
  
En eso sonó la puerta, Sirius fue el que se levanto para abrirla... - Pequitas! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti - Y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a su amigo Lunático que se había puesto a hacer otra cosa, ya que había estado evitando a Marianne desde que se dio cuenta de que la quería más allá de una simple amiga - Dime, qué te trae por aquí? -  
  
- Emm...ten es para ti - Y la chica le dio una gran caja y le sonrió, a Remus le temblaba el corazón... -Es de parte de nosotras -  
  
- Ohh pues muchas gracias, pero aún falta para Navidad y más para mi cumpleaños - Y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Ohh bueno es...porque... - Y rápidamente alzó la palma de su mano, como si tuviera anotado lo que debía decir - Te queremos mucho...si eso es...eres un buen amigo y...perdón por convertirte en un duende. Bueno...Adiós - Y salió corriendo.  
  
- Sirius no creo que debas abrir eso...-  
  
- Ohh James, estas celoso, porque a ti no te...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo, la caja explotó y lo cubrió todo de harina, confetti, entre otras cosas y en la caja decía con una muy bonita caligrafía: Es solo una bromilla blanca. Pronto estallaron las risas de sus amigos; Sirius se asomó por la puerta y las vio, vio a las tres, a Ellel, a Marianne y a Lily, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado y pudo notar que efectivamente en la mano de Marianne estaba anotado todo lo que le había dicho, había vuelto a caer. Estaba molesto, cerró la puerta, ahora si se vengaría.  
  
- Te lo dije amigo -  
  
- Aún así las quieren? -  
  
- Si - Fue la respuesta de sus dos amigos.  
  
- Muy bien, perfecto, pues será mejor que las salven, porque a mí nadie me humilla - Y se encerró en el baño.  
  
*****  
  
- Esto es verdaderamente genial, jamás creí que humillaríamos tan bien a Sirius -  
  
- Si, es genial -  
  
- Ya saben lo que dicen, la venganza es dulce -  
  
- Si...Muy dulce, no sabes cuanto!! - Sirius había bajado a la sala común, estaba molesto, muy molesto, de hecho si estallaba en su coraje, el y las tres chicas terminarían en gritos, Lily le dejaría de hablar, al igual que Ellel hasta el tercer día del incidente, Marianne le perdonaría un día después, pero esta vez podía ser diferente...  
  
- Sirius!...Hola...No te enojes, solo hacíamos lo que tu nos hacías, eso es todo -  
  
- Pues no sabes que divertido es eso Evans!! - Si, con eso la guerra había comenzado...Y ellas no se iban a dejar ganar...  
  
- Huy, el Señor Black no quieren que lo molesten, pero el si puede molestar cierto? -  
  
- Eres un delicado y un presumido Black!! -  
  
- Mira quien lo dice, la hadita Mount, la que apenas y puede usar su nuevos poderes... -  
  
- Quieres ver como si los se usar?? -  
  
Ahora la guerra estaba concentrada en Ellel y Sirius, el chico no tenía muchas armas para defenderse, pero aun así podía continuar; Marianne decidió desaparecer, así que sigilosamente subía las escaleras y...  
  
- _O Au...Lo siento! -  
  
- Bueno al menos no caíste por las escaleras...Ven - Y el chico con quien había chocado la ayudo a levantarse, era Remus. Él intentó comportarse de lo más normal ante ella, la chica se sacudía...  
  
- Gracias! -  
  
- Que hacías... -  
  
- Shh... allá abajo se están peleando, no quiero problemas...ven, vamos a mi dormitorio, si Sirius te ve, te pondrá en el medio de ellos y...ni imaginarlo -  
  
- Pero es un dormitorio de ...chicas??? -  
  
- No tenemos piojos sabes? -  
  
Subieron las escaleras (no piensen mal, era para evitar un problema, un gran, gran problema) entraron en un gran dormitorio, con grandes ventanas...  
  
- No te fijes en el tiradero, nada más ok? -  
  
Tiradero?? Acaso Marianne estaba loca, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, la ropa en su lugar, las camas muy bien tendidas, el agua de la jarra limpia...todo estaba muy bien, bueno él lo veía así, suponía que ninguna de las chicas había entrado en su dormitorio donde las cortinas siempre cerradas, reinaba la oscuridad, la ropa hacían montañas que eran capaz de cubrir a una persona entera...el único lugar acomodado ahí era el de Remus, pero siempre terminaba desordenado por culpa de Sirius y de James.  
  
- Remus!!?? -  
  
- Perdón, es que todo esta muy...-  
  
- Limpio? Eres alérgico o qué? -  
  
- No, es que si vieras...-  
  
- No lo quiero imaginar -  
  
Remus también pudo apreciar que a cada lado de las 5 camas que había ahí, había una cajonera y al otro lado una mesita de noche; sobre la cajonera de Marianne había mucho portarretratos cada una con personas diferentes que saludaban. Marianne pudo notar que Remus apreciaba sus fotos...  
  
- Ellos...- Y señalo unas 5 personas, entre ellas, ella - ...Son mi familia, mis padres, mi abuela y mi hermana y ellas son la familia de Ellel, su madre y su hermana...y ella, nuestras madres se hicieron amigas aquí, pero no nos conocíamos nosotras hasta que entramos a Hogwarts - Remus veía las fotos y luego miró a Marianne... - Lo siento , es muy aburrido, pero... -  
  
- No, no es muy...interesante...y ellos son...?? -  
  
- Hogwarts & Moon, el grupo de Kyle, solo la conservo, porque me la regaló Morgana y ellos son la familia de Lily, sus padres, ella y su hermana Petunia -  
  
- No se parecen verdad? -  
  
- No...Jajaja -  
  
- Te gustan mucho las fotos verdad? -  
  
- Si, son recuerdos, los plasman para siempre - Vaya, esa pequeña platica daba a conocer algo más de Marianne, no eran los recuerdos, sino, quizás, no quería olvidar los momentos que algunas vez vivió y la gente que conoció, eso la hacía más interesante y más le gustaba...Tenía que decírselo...  
  
- Marianne? -  
  
- Si? -  
  
Pero ese no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar, pues antes de que articularan una palabra, se oyó que algo se rompía en la parte de abajo y los gritos de Ellel y Sirius se oían cada vez más y más fuerte...Salieron rápidamente, tenían que averiguar que había sido eso y si sus amigos estaban bien.  
  
- MOUNT ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ RAYOS PASA POR TU MENTE?? PUDE HABER MUERTO?? -  
  
- YO NO FUI QUIEN CASI ME HECHIZA BLACK!!!! ADEMÁS NADIE TE EXTRAÑARÍA!!! -  
  
- Qué pasó?  
  
- VAYA HASTA QUE APARECES, ESCAPANDO DE LA BATALLA, NO? -  
  
- NO LE GRITES ASI A MI AMIGA!!! -  
  
- SABES QUE? YA ME VOY, PORQUE NO SE PUEDE HABLAR BIEN CONTIGO! -  
  
- SI! HUYE! -  
  
- Sirius! - Y Marianne, valientemente, se entrepuso entre Sirius y la puerta - A ti que te pasa, o, antes de que hables, dime, si te molesta algo no es para que vengas aquí gritando... - Pero el chico no contestó, solo miró a su amigo que ayudaba a Ellel a recoger los pedazos del jarrón roto - Tu tienes suerte Remus! - Y salió de la habitación.  
  
- Ellel? A ti que te pasó? -  
  
- Él...él es un tonto! - Y se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
- Del odio al amor no? Jaja...y tu de que tienes suerte?? - El chico solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Amores y odios invernales

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Cómo están? Les esta gustando, espero que si...  
  
Fatae: u.u Grax por sus reviews y ...  
  
Fanny: Antes de que alguien diga algo, yo quiero decir que este Cáp. es uno de los más tiernos!...*---*  
  
Fatae: El amor está a flor de piel!...  
  
Fanny: La magia de la Navidad! (pasado para nosotros, lo sabemos, pero para ellos es magia!)...  
  
Fatae: Hay de todo...Nieve, chocolates, obsequios...  
  
Fanny: Apoyo, gritos, sentimientos y...más...Jaja!  
  
Fatae: Sí, este es un buen Cáp...  
  
Fanny: Me sorprende que no digas que es cursi Fatae...  
  
Fatae: Se reconocer lo cursi de lo bello Fanny ¬¬  
  
Fanny: Esta bien, te creo...Esto si no se lo pueden perder...y porque es un Cáp. especial, no duden en mandar reviews (x fa xD jeje)  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Y nos vemos hasta la próxima!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp. 11 Amores y odios invernales.  
  
Los días pasaron y la nieve caía. Entre Sirius y Ellel las cosas empeoraban, no se hablaban de hace días, los demás esperaban que ese día, el bello y blanco día de Navidad, la paz volviera entre ellos.  
  
Los 8 amigos decidieron pasar su última Navidad juntos, ya que no sabían si volverían a verse los 8 juntos otra vez, quizás las 4 chicas se verían y los 4 chicos también, pero los 8???, y aunque Sirius no se hablaba con Ellel, su cerebro había formulado ya el plan perfecto para que su amiga, prácticamente el amor que NO aceptaba hacia ella pudiera volver, además de que sabía que se había visto bastante ególatra, orgulloso y presumido y manchaba su reputación.  
  
- Regalos!! - Todos corrieron hacia sus regalos, a pesar de sus 16 / 17 años, aún se emocionaban con sus obsequios. Marianne bajo con 7 bolsas de regalo y le dio una a cada uno - Esta es para ti y...esta para ti...- Y así fue repartiendo - Un momento... - Sirius parecía inconforme con lo que le habían dado:  
  
- Sé agradecido Black! -  
  
- No te metas Mount...solo quiero saber: Por qué la bolsa de Remus está más llena que la de los demás?? -  
  
- Por qué le quite más ranas de chocolate que a ustedes y se las estoy pagando! -  
  
- Yo te di una!! - Marianne le quitó una al mismo Black y se la volvió a dar...  
  
- Así esta mejor! - Marianne negaba con la cabeza mientras todos le daban las gracias.  
  
- y...esto es para ustedes! Lo compramos entre los cuatro es una para cada una. - Y los chicos sacaron unas pequeñas cajitas y las abrieron, eran cuatro pulseras de plata, cada una con el nombre de ellas.  
  
- No se hubieran molestado! - fue la respuesta de Lily que veía muy sorprendida a los chicos y sentía como James se la ponía en su muñeca.  
  
- Es solo un obsequio - Fue la respuesta del chico.  
  
- Se que no me hablas Ellel, pero aquí tienes la tuya -  
  
-...Gracias Sirius...pero aun así sigo molesta -  
  
- De nada Ellel - Y el se alejo La chica se decía para si mientras negaba con la cabeza y veía como le chico abría sus demás obsequios.  
  
Remus le dio su pulsera a Marianne y Peter a Marcela. Terminaron de abrir sus obsequios y los 8 bajaron a los campos del colegio donde se llevó a cabo una batalla de bolas de nieve. Chicos vs. Chicas. Los chicos podían ir ganando, pero con poderes como los de Marianne y Ellel sería difícil, ya que creaban estrategias y ellos, vulnerables, caían en sus trampas. Al terminar solo quedaron 5 ya que Marcela y Peter decidieron irse.  
  
Después se dividieron y cada uno fue a platicar con alguien más. Marianne y Remus platicaban bajo un árbol, Sirius y James se alejaron y Ellel y Lily estaban sentadas en unas rocas, más cerca al lago que yacía congelado.  
  
- Espero que mi abuela mande algo interesante con Kyle - Decía Marianne más para sí que para Remus.  
  
- Eso significa que tú y ... Kyle son...novios oficialmente??? - Él chico trataba de ocultar el temor que se había apoderado de él, el estar enamorado de ella lo mataba y si la respuesta de la chica era si, moriría. Esa pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Marianne, tardó en responder lo que lo aterró más, pero su reacción lo desconcertó. La chica comenzó a...reírse!...  
  
- No!...Jajaja...Remus, cómo crees?...Jajaja...Kyle y...yo...Jajaja, ni loca...Jajaja -  
  
pensaba el chico.  
  
- Pero tú y él...tú...??? - No encontraba que preguntar, tenía mucho que preguntar, pero no sabía cómo empezar.  
  
- De acuerdo te dijo la verdad? - El chico asintió.  
  
- Bien...Kyle y yo hemos sido vecinos desde que tengo razón, solo soy su novia por una tonta apuesta, quieres ver el contrato? - Y de su túnica sacó un pergamino enrollado y se lo entregó al chico, esté lo examinaba. Finalmente preguntó - Marianne, desde cuándo empezó esto? -  
  
- Hace como un mes...por qué? -  
  
- Entonces ya venció -  
  
- Qué dices? Déjame ver eso - Y Remus le pasó el papel a la chica, quien al recibirlo lo examinó cuidadosamente y después volteó a ver al chico... - Remus eso significa que soy, prácticamente, libre!!...Gracias por haberte dado cuenta, me siento como una tonta sabes? -  
  
- Pero tú le diste tu... -  
  
- Ni que lo digas, eso fue lo que más me dolió...en cuánto vuelva, romperé con él, recuperaré lo perdido y veré que hago...Gracias Remus!-  
  
- Ya sabes que harás? -  
  
- Quizás... - Pero Marianne no pudo seguir hablando ya que James llegó corriendo, parecía muy asustado... - Sirius! Allá, cayó y...ELLEL!!!! - Y se alejó corriendo hacia Lily y Ellel.  
  
- Eso qué significa Remus? -  
  
- Qué Sirius está en problemas - Y ambos salieron corriendo hacia Sirius, que estaba tirado sobre la nieve; pronto llegaron James, Lily y Ellel.  
  
- Quieres volverme a decir qué pasó? -  
  
- Qué cayó de repente a la nieve y lo único que digo fue tu nombre Ellel-  
  
- Y qué se supone que debo hacer? -  
  
- ...Darle respiración artificial, para que vuelva a estar con nosotros! - James dramatizaba exageradamente, pero Ellel...  
  
- ESTÁS LOCO!!!?? -  
  
- Tu fuiste lo último que dijo y eras tú quien se peleó con él, así que por lo menos trata de salvarlo y si lo revives hacer la paces - Una nueva guerra se había desatado, James contra Ellel...  
  
- Debe estar fingiendo! - Pero ella no podía ocultarlo, tenía miedo...  
  
- A ti te parece que lo este haciendo? - Y James señalo a su amigo, aun inconsciente en la nieve...Ellel no tuvo opción trató de "revivirlo" pero no con respiración artificial, sino con sus poderes; junto sus manos y le traspasó parte de sus energías. Sirius no respondía. Ella se acercó a verificar si seguía respirando y pudo sentir como alguien la abrazaba y le daba un beso...un muy tierno beso...  
  
- BLACK!!!!!!!!! -  
  
- Vas a hacer enfermera o algo por el estilo Ellel? Porque sabes revivir muy bien! - Todos explotaron en la risa; Lily y Marianne trataban de no hacerlo, pero era insoportable.  
  
- BLACK! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR AHORA SI!!!!! TÚ TAMBIÉN JAMES!!! - Y se alejó sonrojada y molesta, pero ya tenía la venganza perfecta.  
  
- Sirius la asustaste...Eres, perdón, ustedes son unos tontos -  
  
- Vamos Lily, te reíste o no? -  
  
- Bueno...si...pero...-  
  
- Nada, pero esta bien, hablaré con ella - Y los tres se alejaron dejando a Marianne y a Remus a solas.  
  
Vieron como se alejaban, fue Marianne quien rompió el silencio - Ahora, si Sirius no estaba muerto, lo deseara si Ellel se venga - Y se sentaron de nuevo bajo el árbol.  
  
- Pero debes admitir que fue una muy buena broma -  
  
- Yo no estoy diciendo que no lo haya sido, Remus -  
  
Y se produjo un silencio, de hecho fue un silencio en si un poco incómodo.  
  
- En qué piensas Marianne? -  
  
- En que jamás creí ver a esos dos en un beso - Y volteó a ver al chico y le sonrió.  
  
- Así pasa, cuando menos te lo esperas, pasa - Se miraron y como él había dicho Y se iban acercando uno con el otro poco a poco. Estaban demasiado cerca. Cómo quedaron a esa pequeña distancia? Eso no importaba y de la nada se unieron en uno de esos besos espontáneos que asustan, pero dejan pensamientos... Reaccionaron y se separaron lo suficiente para hablar, pero no lo suficiente para evitar otro beso...  
  
- Cómo pasó...eso? - La chica estaba desconcertada, pero como respuesta obtuvo otro beso, uno muy tierno y suave...  
  
Y tras haber sido regañada por sí misma, se alejó del chico, ambos se miraban, él podía ver un sentimiento oculto en ella a través de sus ojos verde-miel y ella podía ver en él un sentimiento que la hizo pensar en que quizás él esperaba un beso así.  
  
No hubo palabras y de la nada Marianne con solo mover sus dedos, desapareció...  
  
Pensaba el chico, tan cerca y ahora tan lejos, prácticamente se sentía rechazado y temía por el futuro por venir, solo esperaba otra oportunidad y necesitaba actuar rápido; la amaba, no podía negarlo y sentir sus labios, unidos...se sentía bien, pero a la vez mal. Sentía que la había perdido, maldecía al amor...era engañoso...  
  
- Por qué no hablas con ella? - Remus volteó y vio que una chica pelirroja se sentaba a su lado...  
  
- Hola Lily...Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? No te habías ido con James y Sirius?? -  
  
- No...Estuve ahí lo suficiente para ver como mi amiga cayó en la batalla contra sus locas ideas... -  
  
- A qué te refieres? -  
  
Pero Lily no respondió de la forma en que a Remus le hubiera gustado... - Fue demasiado genial pensar en que la pequeña Alben había encontrado el amor en Kyle, demasiado bueno para creer que sus propias barreras habían sido tiradas por ella misma...y el mismo día en que me entero, por cierto papelito, que ella nos engañó astutamente, tu llegas y la besas...Me preguntó qué pasará después?? -  
  
- Lily...No te entiendo... -  
  
- Remus se que te sientes algo mal, pero ve más allá...No lo entiendes verdad?... - El chico la veía, no entraba nada a su cabeza, solo pensaba en que ella, la chica que amaba, estaba ahí y...después se esfumó...  
  
- Mira, es una larga historia y me siento responsable por eso, pero Marianne teme enamorarse...y creo que es en si por mi culpa, pero omitiré detalles, solo ve y habla con ella -  
  
Y lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la sala común.  
  
Marianne no estaba ahí, solo James, Sirius y Ellel estaban ahí, solo había silencio y los tres, sentados, observaron como Lily empujaba a Remus escaleras arriba y pronto bajaba sola...  
  
- Qué tramas Evans? -  
  
- Algo que marcara sus vidas Potter -  
  
- Así que el buen Remus se lanzó no? -  
  
- Si te refieres a sentimientos del corazón, si, algo que deberías hacer tu, asentar cabeza y dejar de perder el tiempo -  
  
- Ah si, y dime, tú ya tienes tu futuro definido Evans? -  
  
- Por supuesto -  
  
*****  
  
El dormitorio de las chicas estaba oscuro, todo parecía tranquilo, a excepción de una chica que contemplaba como las estrellas aparecían una a una a lado de una luna brillante solo a la mitad. Navidad...qué día! Oyó la puerta abrirse, solo cerró sus ojos - Quien quiera que sea, márchese...-  
  
- De verdad quieres que me vaya? - Ella volteó y lo vio, vio al chico que en unos instantes había transformado su mundo y confundida la había dejado...  
  
*****  
  
- Pues espero que te vaya bien, en cuanto a mi, no te metas, ya has hecho bastante!!! -  
  
- Yo no pienso involucrarme en tu vida Potter, ignoro en que te he ayudado-  
  
En la sala común nunca había paz y ahora eran Lily y James los que discutían; él quería decirle que era a ella a quien amaba, pero ella solo pensaba en que era un presumido y se lo haría saber...  
  
- AHH...ERES UN TONTO JAMES POTTER!!!! PIENSAS QUE YA LO TIENES TODO ARREGLADO CUANDO NO ES ASÍ... -  
  
- Y QUE ME DICES DE TI, SRITA. PERFECCIÓN?? - Era James solo en contra de esa chica que lo mataba y su corazón herido...  
  
*****  
  
- En realidad no se que quiero -  
  
Después de un largo silencio, Marianne decidió afrontar lo que tenía que afrontar, pero no...no sabía como.  
  
-Marianne, lamento lo que sucedió...-  
  
- En verdad lo lamentas? -  
  
- En realidad no - Y se acercó a ella y quedaron de nuevo a esa distancia en al que se permitía hablar...y besar...  
  
- A qué temes Marianne? -  
  
- No... lo sé - Y sentía como él sostenía su cabeza tiernamente, ansiaba ese beso, ambos, pero primero había sentimientos que aclarar.  
  
*****  
  
- ODIO TU ARROGANCIA!! -  
  
- YO ODIO TU VANIDAD -  
  
- ODIO QUE SEAS UN MENTIROSO, NO SOY VANIDOSA...MÁS BIEN TU LO ERES -  
  
- AH SI, ENTONCES TÚ QUE ERES? ...ODIO QUE SEAS TU LA MENTIROSA Y DIGAS QUE YO SOY EL MENTIROSO -  
  
La pelea de James contra Lily se ponía cada vez más fuerte, para él era difícil, pero había sido herido en su orgullo y no lo permitiría...  
  
*****  
  
- Temes a salir herida cierto? -  
  
- Eso...creo -  
  
- Dame una oportunidad Marianne y te prometo que no probarás ese sentimiento -  
  
Marianne se sentía aún más confundida, pero tenía la respuesta; no se derrumbaría, no lloraría y tampoco lo haría tan fácil como un cuento de hadas, era su cuento y lo haría su forma...  
  
Guardaron silencio, seguían juntos, parecía como si quisieran que ese momento fue eterno...  
  
- Marianne, solo dime si me das una oportunidad, si?...-  
  
- No se...tengo que ordenarme sabes?...-  
  
- Dame un beso -  
  
- Perdón?! -  
  
- Dame un beso y dime lo primero que surga en tu mente -  
  
Y se acercaron cada vez más...  
  
*****  
  
- ARROGANTE -  
  
- EGÓLATRA -  
  
- PRESUMIDO -  
  
- NECIA -  
  
Ellel y Sirius se miraban y los miraban a ellos...  
  
- Siento haberte gritado Sirius...pero aún no perdono tu desagradable besito...-  
  
- No, lo siento más yo...pero ahorita que hacemos con esos dos?...-  
  
*****  
  
Se separaron de un bello beso, cada quien tenía ya definido sus sentimientos, era hora de hablar...  
  
- Entonces...dime qué es lo que buscas Marianne? -  
  
- Busco no ser lastimada...-  
  
- Por qué lo dices, ya lo has vivido o es por qué lo viste sufrir con alguien muy querido y evitas sentirte como ella se sintió? -  
  
Ella solo asintió y se volteó. Sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, además de que estaba sintiendo emociones, unas que le gustaban, otras que le aterraban...  
  
- Debes elegir por lo que tu viviste, no por lo que viste, Marianne...- Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de ella decidió salir, destrozado se sentía ya...  
  
- No, espera, si se que es lo quiero...-  
  
- Me gustaría saberlo... -  
  
- Yo...te quiero a ti...-  
  
*****  
  
- BASTA POTTER, EN POCAS PALABRAS TE ODIO A TI!!!!! -  
  
Marianne y Remus bajaron juntos, nadie los vio bajar; todas las miradas estaban posadas en James y en Lily...  
  
- PUES QUIERES SABER QUE ES LO QUE MÁS ODIO DE TI EVANS?...YO ODIO ESTAR ENAMORADO DE TI!!!!!!!!! - Y salió de la sala común...  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Viviendo y recordando

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magical_sisters@hotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! X__xUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Uppss!!! Perdón por la laaarggaaaa espera...Pero ya volvimos, y volvimos con un buen Cáp.  
  
Fatae: Así es! Además de grax x ser tan pacientes y tmb x todos aquellos con quien platiqué x MSN. A Pao, a Edith ( Eres un angelito, ya te lo dije vdd? )...Y en parte les dedicamos este Cáp. por ser tan lindas con nosotras y x pacientes claro!. Saludos. *---*  
  
Fanny: Ayy perdón x no conectarme, pero ya me conectaré más seguido ya verán, en cuanto a los q todavía no han podido platicar con nosotras x MSN, nos morimos de ansias y ps tmb les dedicamos este Cáp.! ;)  
  
Fatae: Si! x sus reviews q nos inspiran a seguir, pero manden y manden, ok? Jajaja! xD  
  
Fanny: Bueno en este Cáp. conoceremos más de Lily y de lo q es capaz de hacer...  
  
Fatae: Tmb de lo fuerte q es el amor de los chicos x ellas, en especial del lindo James.  
  
Fanny: Sin olvidar el regreso de los Hnos. Mathews de sus vacaciones, los cuales traen sorpresas para todos...  
  
Fatae: Y llegando al grano algo que nos dejará atónitos a todos!!!  
  
Fanny: Oo Exacto! Valió la pena tanta espera, ya verán...  
  
Fatae: Así que sin nada más x decir...  
  
Fanny: Decimos...  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hasta la próxima!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp. 12 Viviendo y recordando.  
  
Los días pasaban y cada vez se acercaba más el regreso a clases.  
  
Pasaban las horas, los minutos, los segundos y Lily Evans, aquella chica que prometía tener el mundo maravilloso, se encontraba al borde de la confusión total, desde aquella blanca tarde de Navidad, desde que esas palabras fueron más fuertes que un balazo habían llegado hacia ella por él, por aquel chico... No puede ser... Lo noche era clara, bella, todos dormían. Lily trataba de convencerse a si misma de que lo ocurrido había sido una tontería, una de sus bromas tontas...Ánimo Lily le decían sus amigas...No te preocupes, estoy segura de que te quiere en verdad le decía su amiga Ellel, pero ella no tenía de que preocuparse, ella tenía un novio que la quería mucho; Vamos Lily, olvida el pasado, vive el presente, no pierdas la oportunidad por la que hubieras dado todo hace un año! Pero Marianne que decía, su cuento de hadas era perfecto, marchaba bien, y aunque todavía tenía mucho que hacer, prácticamente ya estaba todo arreglado. No, ellas no entendía...  
  
- Si entendemos Lily -  
  
- Eh? -  
  
- Que si entendemos -  
  
- Que si entienden qué? -  
  
- Sabemos por lo que estas pasando. Lo pasaste el año pasado y ahora está volviendo, solo que más fuerte -  
  
- Quién es y qué haces despierta? -  
  
- A ver, tu puedes andar despierta a la mitad de la noche y yo no puedo? -  
  
- Marianne! – Y Lily logró crear una sonrisa, que había estado pérdida en ella.  
  
- Cómo sabes que soy yo? -  
  
- Quién más hubiera contestado así? Jajaja -  
  
- Por fin ríes! Jajaja...Extrañaba eso sabes? Lily ya no te preocupes...-  
  
Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y cayó una lágrima por su mejilla. - No Lily, no debes llorar, por qué lo haces? Si sigues evitándolo, si sigues ignorándolo, él se alejara y esto te matara más a ti, que a nadie más...- Y se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, la luz de la luna y las estrellas las bañaban. La pelirroja permanecía callada, mientras que sus lágrimas caían y caían.  
  
- Por qué lloras? - Lily se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, había tono de decisión en su voz. - No sé, no recuerdo nada, trató de evitarlo -  
  
- Pero No puedes -  
  
- Hola Ellel -  
  
- Hola Marianne -  
  
- Claro qué puedo Ellel -  
  
- Llorabas por él, Lily Evans!!! Te matabas!!! -  
  
- Shhh!!!...Por supuesto que no Ellel Mount - Pero qué estás diciendo Lily Evans Lily sabía que era verdad, por más que quisiera olvidarlo, no era posible.  
  
- Apuestas? – Ellel no iba a dejar que ignorara al amor así tan fácil.  
  
- No puedes comprobarlo –Marianne solo observaba, calladita, era divertido por una parte. La puerta se abrió, pero pronto volvió a cerrarse, no le hicieron mucho caso.  
  
- Claro que puedo, recuerda ahora soy poderosa! – Y soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que por su dedo salían diminutas estrellitas.– Vamos, déjame mostrarte...si?? – Y puso la cara más tierna que pudo hasta que su amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros, la señal para hacerlo (según Ellel)  
  
- Excelente!...Marianne, querida amiga mía, proporcióname un poco de tus poderes por favor! – En su voz había esa desesperación por lograr que su amiga pelirroja riera y de sacar a Marianne de ensimasmiento...  
  
-Oh!... claro que si gran señora! – Y Marianne hizo una reverencia, también ella trataba de hacer eso divertido – Pero antes dime qué rayos vamos a hacer?...- Ellel le dirigió una mirada medio asesina y a la vez divertida, Marianne captó la indirecta. -...Señora! – añadió al final e hizo otra reverencia, esta vez más profunda. Lily rió por lo bajo, pero sus amigas pudieron captarlo.  
  
- Ja! Te reíste! No puedes engañarnos! Jajaja -  
  
- Claro que no, solo pienso en el tiempo desperdiciado en algo que no podrán hacer!!! – Y les dirigió una mirada burlona y retadora.  
  
- Nosotras, las grandiosas Marianne Alben y Ellel Mount no puedan hacer?...Imposible! – Increíble, sus amigas habían adoptado esos sarcasmos e ironías y no pudo, simplemente no pudo más y rió.  
  
- Lo logramos! – Le susurró Marianne a Ellel.  
  
- Pero no del todo Alben falta que me muestren sus "hechicito" -  
  
- "Hechicito?! Pues siéntate y pon mucha atención!! -  
  
- Hechizos!! Van a hacer hechizos, no empiecen sin mi, yo quiero ver!! - Marcela se había levantado.  
  
- Hola Marcela! - Marcela iba caminando hacia sus amigas, un poco adormilada y por eso mismo tropezó... Pronto sonaron las risas de sus amigas, ella se levantó rápidamente y se unió a las risas...  
  
- Marcela! Qué tonta! Jajaja! Cómo te pudiste caer sin nada a tu paso? -  
  
- Sigo dormida sabes?...A ver sigan con su ( y adoptando un poco la voz sarcástica de Lily) "hechicito" – Y se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirroja...  
  
- Ellel...Qué debo hacer? -  
  
- Pon tu palma bajo la mía ok? – Y extendió su brazo, seguidamente, su amiga puso su mano bajo la de ella.  
  
- Y ahora? -  
  
- Concéntrate en el recuerdo, tu sabes en el año pasado cuando Lily...-  
  
-Si ya se...Por cierto...dónde aprendiste esto eh? -  
  
- Un libro de la biblioteca...Marianne me sorprende que tu...-Y después de vacilar unos segundos...-Ahhh!!! Ya se el por qué, tu estas en...  
  
-Shhhh!! Sigamos! -  
  
- Oigan que no hay una rama de la magia que se dedica a esto? -  
  
- Si, la Oclumancia o algo así, pero esto es mucho más fácil -  
  
- Bien...Lista Lily? -  
  
- No probarán Nada, el es un tonto presumido ya se los dije -  
  
- Por el que morías el año pasado!! -  
  
- Listas? Piensen profundamente en el año pasado! -  
  
Y tanto Lily como Marcela unieron sus manos con las de sus amigas. Ellas se concentraron profundamente, cerrando los ojos y pronto de sus manos salió, como una pantalla ovalada, las imágenes. Abrieron los ojos y se vieron así mismas, pero un año atrás. Escucharon atentamente.  
  
*Era la habitación donde se encontraban, pero más oscura, más triste. Una cama a lo lejos tenía las cortinas cerradas. Se escuchaban pequeños sollozos. La puerta se abrió y entro una muchacha con el cabello un poco más corto, pero lo llevaba igual de cómo ahora ella se veía en la pantalla. Era Marianne.  
  
No estarás llorando verdad Lily?- Su voz se oía un poco distante, Marianne se veía así misma en la pantalla y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lily, quien no perdía detalle.  
  
-...No!-  
  
-Si como no! -  
  
- Que quieres que te dija? -  
  
- A mi nada sino a él -  
  
-No! además él anda con...cómo se llama, cómo se llama?? -  
  
- No trates de evitarlo, se llama Fa-bio-la!-  
  
-Me encanta tus ánimos! -  
  
- Vamos, arriba!!- Y Marianne abrió de golpe las cortinas de la cama de su amiga y se puso a brincar.  
  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez entraba Ellel. -Hacen ejercicio. Muy bien! Iniciativa y esfuerzo!-  
  
-Jaja...La Iniciativa es de ella para que hable con él y esfuerzo para mi para que se levante!-  
  
Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con el hechizo, algo las distrajo y este se rompió. La puerta se abrió, se cerró, se abrió y se cerró otra vez. Pero eso ya no las asustaba, de hecho...  
  
- Siempre he querido saber que tiene esa puerta saben? Se abre, se cierra, se abre y se vuelve a cerrar!!- Dijo Ellel con tono de indiferencia.  
  
- Llevamos 7 años en este lugar lleno de magia y es lo único que no tiene explicación para mí!- Y Marcela tenía razón, no sabían que producía eso.  
  
-Bueno los chicos no pueden ser o si?...dijo...a menos que hayan podido pasar por el tobogán que se forma haya afuera en el entrada y puedan pasar desapercibidos o no? -  
  
Hubo silencio, todas buscaban teorías para ver que producía eso. Pronto se irían de ese lugar y quizá nunca lo sabrían, debían averiguarlo a toda costa.  
  
- Un momento – Dijo de pronto Marianne, rompiendo los pensamientos de las demás. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a la puerta.  
  
– Marianne...para qué sellaste la puerta con magia?- Lily esperaba una buena razón.  
  
- Para que nadie salga! – Sentenció finalmente su amiga.  
  
- Salga? Quién? De qué hablas? -  
  
- Miren sonará raro pero...- Y bajo la voz a tal grado que sus amigas tuvieran que pegarse a ella para poder oírla –...Creo que si son los chicos quienes están aquí y abren y cierran la puerta, quizás incluso pienso que están aquí adentro, porque, no lo había pensado hasta ahorita que mencionaron el tobogán, pero Remus ha subido ya dos veces aquí sin ningún problema y además ya conocen a esos 4, guardan trucos por la manga -  
  
- Quizás tienes razón. Quizás están escondidos o invisibles o algo.-  
  
-Cómo lo sabremos? -  
  
- Tengo una idea...Marianne y Ellel pueden mover objetos con las manos cierto? – Sus amigas asintieron, Lily parecía tener un plan:  
  
– Bien...Si mueven las cosas oiremos el caer de uno de ellos mientras Marcela y yo usamos las varitas, pero todo háganlo cautelosamente, porque si están aquí se moverán y estaremos jugando su juego, deben ser rápidas, tomarlos desapercibidos, actúen por lo bajo, finjamos! – Y mostró esa sonrisa exclusiva en ella para atacar, vengar y jugar, cómplice.  
  
Sus amigas le devolvieron la misma sonrisa retadora e hicieron como que se iban a dormir ya, cuando...Lily y Marcela obstaculizaron todo con las varitas, Ellel congelaba todo y Marianne, con sus manos, movía todo. Todo fue muy rápido. De pronto Marianne lanzó unos de sus movimientos instintivamente a un lugar cercano a la puerta y salió disparada una capa y ahí, sentados, estaban los cuatro chicos. Sirius les regaló una de sus sonrisas.  
  
– Hola chicas! – Dijo los más normal que pudo – Como les va? -  
  
- Esto es indignante!! Pero claro! Tenían que ser Potter y Black, y de pilón Lupin y Pettigrew!! – Lily estaba furiosa.  
  
- Me decepcionas Remus Lupin! – Marianne más que molesta estaba decepcionada, consideraba a Remus el más prudente, el más maduro, el más...TODO a consideración de sus amigos.  
  
- No se irán de aquí hasta que den una buena explicación! -  
  
- Pues que te la den a ti Ellel, porque yo no pienso hablar nunca más con ellos, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso – Y Lily se fue a su cama y cerró las cortinas. Marcela se había quedado dormida. Ellel le gritaba a Sirius, este trataba de defenderse y no tenía mucha ayuda, ya que cada vez que Peter hablaba le echaba más leña al fuego y entre tanto Remus y James habían tratado hablar con Lily y Marianne.  
  
- Lily? – James se asomó por las cortinas de la cama de la pelirroja.  
  
- Vete Potter! – Lily estaba sentada en su cama, limaba sus uñas, eso le daba apariencia de poder.  
  
-Por qué? No dejaras que te explique? - Lily comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
- No Potter! – Comenzaba a alzar la voz. – Ya te dije que te odio y que nunca más volvería a hablar contigo -  
  
- Ah si? Pues esperó que Azkaban tengo una celda disponible! -  
  
- Eso qué rayos tiene que ver con todo esto? -  
  
-Por asesina. Me estas matando Lily Evans, cada vez que me rechazas y destruyes lo que te falta por destruir de mi!!! – Y salió de la habitación.  
  
- Genial! – Gritó Lily y se acostó. Pero sus ojos no podían descansar, porque su corazón se inundaba de llanto. Cómo lo hacía? Cómo conseguía lastimarla?. Se limitó a escuchar las peleas de los demás.  
  
- Marianne déjame te explico! – Remus trataba de explicar, confesar, no quería que ella se enojará, no después de aquella bella tarde, aún viva en él.  
  
- No – Pero en cambio ella estaba triste, confundida, él le había prometido no engañarla con NADA de NADA y ella cayó, ahora no sabía en que acabaría todo eso...  
  
- Por favor, mira es que James...-  
  
- Oh James! Lo sabía! -  
  
- Pero no, Marianne, mira...-  
  
- Mira...sabes que Lupin...-Lupin? En ves de Remus? Eso fue como un golpe bajo para el desesperado chico. Marianne lo jalaba hacia la puerta, la abrió (James le había quitado el hechizo que tenía) y lo empujó hacia a fuera – Mira...Poxf está durmiendo, si sigues aquí los despertarás, así que...vete!- Pero antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en las narices, él la detuvo con el pie...  
  
-Poxf? Quién es Poxf ? Marianne!? -  
  
- Mira Poxf ...y creo que yo también...-Esto le dolía, era como si cada palabra hiciera una cortada profunda sobre la piel -...Ya no es de tu incumbencia!!- Y cerró la puerta, él se quedó ahí afuera de su habitación triste, demasiado, pero ella lloraba, le había dado su corazón, había caído al amor y él era algo muy distinto a lo que ella había imaginado.  
  
- FUERA BLACK, FUERA!!!!!!! Y TU TAMBIÉN ENANO!!!! – Y Ellel sacó a empujones a Sirius y a Peter de la habitación. Remus seguía afuera, vio como lanzaban a sus amigos fuera de la habitación. Ahora qué pasaría?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado, esperaban el regreso de sus amigos y se preparaban para el otro día, regreso a clases.  
  
- Crees que nos hablen? – Remus estaba desesperado, esperaba que todo hubiera sido olvidado, es más, que nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- No lo se – Sirius estaba más preocupado por James que por nadie más. Estaba muy callado, triste. Bajaron al Gran Comedor y ahí las encontraron, arregladas, desayunando, platicando alegremente.  
  
Se sentaron en frente y al lado de ellas, pero para ellas era como si no hubieran estado ahí y al parecer ellos no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por hablar. James veía fijamente a Lily, ella no le devolvía la mirada, Ellel, por otra parte estaba muy feliz, Andrew regresaba de su casa; Sirius y Peter comían tranquilamente, pero Remus no podía vivir así, se sentó a lado de Marianne y le susurraba, con ruegos, que volviera a hablarle.  
  
- Me pasas la mermelada, por favor? – Ella le hacía caso omiso. Remus quiso pasarle la mermelada, pero comprendió que no se la pedía a él, cuando una muchacha, un poco rellenita y cabello negro, se la pasó.  
  
- Gracias Alice! – Y le dio una sonrisa a aquella muchacha.  
  
- Y...Frank fue a visitar a sus padres cierto? – No podía negarlo, escuchaba a Remus, le dolía. Necesitaba platicar con alguien más.  
  
- Si! – Le contestó Alice, Remus solo las observaba.  
  
- Y tú por qué no...-  
  
- Oh bueno es que... –Alice la interrumpió antes de que terminara -...Están próximos los EXTASIS y me quede a repasar, pero el fue muy lindo, mira...- Y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un montón de cartas atadas con un cordón – Me envió una carta día con día...-Suspiró y Marianne sintió más dolor aún – No se que haría sin él! -  
  
- Lo quieres mucho verdad? – Le preguntó con voz queda.  
  
- Lo amo y se que el me ama...y tú... -  
  
- Oh no...yo...fue...-  
  
- Ya encontrarás a alguien, ya verás -  
  
- Sí...- Y sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos –Bueno...-dijo antes de que pasará algo más – Debo irme – Y por una milésima de segundo, vio a Remus, pero salió corriendo del Gran Comedor hasta donde el Expreso de Hogwarts se detenía. Sus amigas también salieron a recibir a los que se habían ido, olvidando por completo a los chicos.  
  
Ellos trataron de alcanzarlas, pero toda la muchedumbre se congregó. A empujones lograron llegar a la estación. Llegó el tren y la gente comenzó a bajar. Ellos se situaron junto a ellas, pero sucedía los mismo, ni una palabra. Ellas buscaban entre la gente. Se oyó una voz a lo lejos: - ELLEL!!!!!!! – Ellel volteó y vio a Andrew corriendo hacia ella. Ella también corrió y al llegar uno con el otro, se abrazaron, se unieron en un beso y se alejaron juntos.  
  
- Rayos! Hay va otra pareja feliz! -  
  
- No te preocupes, puedes no terminar con Kyle y...-  
  
- Ja! No Lily, yo no lo quiero, veré que me manda mi abuela y me quedaré sola! -  
  
- Como quieras...Bien si Andrew llegó de allá, por allí ha de andar Robert! – Y Lily se alejó, mientras que James la seguía.  
  
- Bien, en ese caso, buscaré a Kyle y terminaré con esto de una buena vez!! – Y se alejó, Remus siguió.  
  
Marianne no tardó mucho en encontrarlo – KYLE!- Le gritó.  
  
-Hola... -  
  
- No me digas nena, para empezar, todo acabó sabes? No volvamos a apostar quieres?...2-Que tal las vacaciones? 3– Qué me manda mi abuela? Y 4- Que hay de nuevo en nuestra bella aldea eh?-  
  
- Ok, tranquila...Hola Lupin...Bien Marianne...Para empezar: ok!, 2- Pues igual que siempre, debiste haber ido a la fiesta de Navidad, rico ponche el de tu madre, 3-Te manda esto – Y sacó un puñado de fotos de la familia, cartas y más fotos – y 4- Hay boda en agosto -  
  
- En serio...Quién con quién? -  
  
- Recuerdas a Anne, esa linda muchachita que hace una ricas galletas??  
  
– Ajá, la recuerdo -  
  
- Pues ella y...yo! -  
  
-Ohh!! Eso si es interesante. Bien por ti.-  
  
-Y qué me dices de ti?- Y Kyle le mandó una rápida mirada a Remus. Por qué nadie lo veía fijamente ya??  
  
- Ohh...Tu aún tienes mí...- Ahhhh!!!...por qué nadie comprendía que acababa de ser derrotada por el amor?, simplemente no le hizo caso y continuó...  
  
- SI...y si la quieres debes ganarla limpiamente!  
  
- De acuerdo...pues prepárate!.  
  
*****  
  
- Lily?!! -  
  
-...-  
  
-LILY!!!!-  
  
-...-  
  
-Lily, LILY, Lilyyyy!!!-  
  
-Ah! Qué? Qué demonios quieres?-  
  
- Que me perdones y que por lo menos seamos amigos-  
  
- No, nunca, ahora déjame buscar a Robert -  
  
- Lily! -  
  
- Ahora qué Potter? -  
  
-...Está por allá- Y James señaló a grupo de gente a lo lejos.  
  
*****  
  
- Marianne, ya que Kyle esta fuera de tu vida, como desde un principio estuvo, por favor...me perdonarías y...serías mi...serías mi novia??- Marianne se volteó para verlo, extrañada. Remus la había seguido todo el día, no se esperaba algo así. Que creía? Que se lanzaría a sus brazos y que olvidaría lo defraudada que la dejo. NO!  
  
- Por favor Marianne, sino muero! -  
  
Ella lo seguía viendo, pero... -No...Yo...Tu me decepcionaste, tu...-  
  
*****  
  
Lily se dirigió hacia donde James había señalado. Vería a Robert, su novio y quizás con él todo quedaría en el pasado...o quizás no... Se quedó petrificada, no creía lo que veía. James llegó a su lado, también él lo vio.  
  
-...Lily...Estás bien?...Yo...lo siento mucho...-  
  
- No lo sientas – Lily se limpió las pocas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, primero Potter y ahora Robert, que es lo que la vida le pedía?? – Nadie se burla de Lily Evans...- sentenció finalmente. Se acercó con paso decisivo hasta donde estaba Robert, James la seguía. Robert no se había percatado de la llegada de Lily, pues estaba muy ocupado besando a otra chica.  
  
- Hola Robert – Lily había adoptado otra vez aquella mirada retadora. Robert y la chica se separaron rápidamente, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-...Lily!!...Ho...Hola, qué tal las vacaciones? -  
  
- Interesantes – Y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a James –Y qué tal las tuyas? Parece que fueron también interesantes – Y observó a la chica pocos segundos.  
  
Robert primero vio a la chica que estaba a su lado, después a Lily, quien lo miraba fijamente, sin quitar aquella mirada retadora, y finalmente a James.  
  
- No, la verdad...no -  
  
- Y...quién es tu nueva "amiguita"? – Y señaló a la chica, quien evitaba su mirada.  
  
- Oh...Bueno...ella es...-  
  
- Fabiola!? – James se le había adelantado, había estado observando y escuchando con mucha atención.  
  
- Hola James – Saludó ella tímidamente. Ahora Lily estaba confundida, Su novio con la novia de James???  
  
- Terminamos hace mucho – Le susurró James al oído como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
  
-Oh...-Dijo finalmente -  
  
- Mira Lily, se que estas enojada, pero yo...-  
  
- Enojada?...No, no para nada, de hecho yo también encontré a alguien mejor...-  
  
Las miradas tanto de Robert como de James se posaron rápidamente en ella. En Robert se notaban celos, pero en cambio en James, la desilusión.  
  
- Oh si!- Continuó ella – Es alguien muy encantador cuando lo conoces a fondo sabes? -  
  
- Y se puede saber quien es? -  
  
- Mm...por qué no? – Y pasó su brazo alrededor de James, quedando frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro... – Es...él –  
  
******  
  
-Vamos Marianne! No puedes estar enojada conmigo para siempre...Perdóname! -  
  
- Claro qué puedo estar enojada toda la vida, quieres apostar? -  
  
- No, no puedes...Te conozco!...Bueno dame tus razones y te dejare en paz, por muy difícil que parezca-  
  
- Mira confíe en ti, me enamore de ti por lo inteligente ... dulce ... respetuoso que eres y jamás creí que llegarás a espiarme, me siento decepcionada, confundida...- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar él le plantó uno de esos besos...  
  
- No...no, no, Remus no hagas eso! -  
  
- Perdóname!- Y fue ahí entonces donde Marianne vio a través de esos tiernos ojos, de verdad lo lamentaba...Ahora que debía hacer?? Lo amaba, claro está, además no podía ser tan cruel, comprendió que quizás él moría igual o más que ella...pero antes de arreglar todo, algo desvió su mirada...No lo podía creer, era completamente increíble, inverosímil.  
  
- Marianne?! Qué pasa? -  
  
- Remus creo que...tenemos que hablar, pero antes... – Hablaba muy rápido y no despegaba la mirada de hacia donde veía; jaló a Remus y entonces él también lo vio.  
  
- Lo están viendo?? Lo están viendo?? – Llegaron rápidamente Ellel, Andrew y Sirius. Todos lo veían, lo único que notaron sin mirar fue como Marianne sacaba a toda velocidad su cámara fotográfica, ahora guardaría ese momento para siempre y nadie podría negarlo, NADIE!.  
  
----------------------------------- 


	13. Las revelaciones de James

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a magicalsistershotmail.com xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! XxUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Uppss otra vez, pero es que bueno uno tiene que vivir su vida no creen?...Han pasado tantas cosas que simplemente no pudimos...  
  
Fatae: Si, pero no se preocupen, porque hemos vuelto y este Cáp. es uno de los más cursis!  
  
Fanny: Cursi!? Oo...yo creo q es uno de los más lindos...  
  
Fatae: Bueno el punto es q James y Lily le dan una lección a Robert,  
  
Fanny: Y sin desaprovechar la ocasión James decide hablar y en serio!...  
  
Fatae: Sin olvidar la desesperación de Remus por tener a Marianne otra vez...  
  
Fanny: Además de q nunca faltan los buenos amigos!  
  
Fatae: Puñetazos!  
  
Fanny: Verdades!  
  
Fatae: Mentiras!  
  
Fanny: Y mucho, mucho amor!  
  
Fatae: Y cursilerías!  
  
Fanny: ¬¬ Como digas!...todo en este Cáp.  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Bye!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp. 13 Las revelaciones de James.  
  
Lily y James se separaron uno del otro. Se habían besado!.  
  
- Bueno Robert, que tú y tu "amiguita" sean muy felices. Nos vemos! – Y Lily se alejó con James por detrás, quien le sonreía triunfantemente a Robert y se despedía de él con una mano.  
  
- Lily...ese beso...ese beso...fue verdadero o solo fue para ganarle a Robert?? – Le pregunto él cuando se habían alejado de la gente.  
  
- Tu qué crees James? – Y Lily se alejó antes de que James razonara.  
  
Caminaba muy deprisa hacia el lago. Quería mucho a ese lago, la invitaba a reflexionar. Se apoyó contra un árbol y sintió como alguien la aprisionaba.  
  
- Crees qué es muy divertido ponerme en ridículo no, Evans? -  
  
- Suéltame Robert...además tu empezaste! – Robert había salido por detrás del árbol y la empujaba con toda su fuerza a este, estaba en aprietos. Notaba un gran enojo en los ojos de Robert. Lo que le faltaba!, Un chico vengativo!.  
  
- No, Lily, ahora me las pagaras! – Y sacó su varita y la apuntó contra ella, justo en el corazón. Lily, desesperada, empezó a buscar en su túnica su varita, pero...  
  
- Ah ah ah, buscas esto, Evans? – Robert tenía su varita. Ahora qué haría? Moriría?  
  
- Oye tú? – Robert volteó para ver quien le llamaba y solo alcanzó a ver...y a sentir como James le daba un puñetazo y comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz. – Estás bien Lily? – Lily asintió. James se acercó a ella, Robert estaba tirado en la nieve, llenó de sangre.  
  
- Ten tu varita – James extendió el brazo, Lily tomó su varita, pero sin pronunciar nada. Estaba en shock, todo había pasado muy rápido, el engaño, el beso, la venganza y la salvación.  
  
- Escucha Lily se que este no es el mejor momento, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad estoy muriendo cada vez que me rechazas, y se que tu también, no fue mi intención, ni tampoco la de mis amigos en ir a espiarlas anoche, en serio, pero por lo menos valió la pena, ahora se que tu también mueres...- Pero Lily no decía nada, solo lo veía... Lo único que pensaba era en como huir. Pronto salió corriendo, lo más deprisa que pudo, ignorando todo lo que encontró a su paso, dejando, cada vez más lejos a James.  
  
- Lily! A dónde vas? – Marianne y Ellel vieron como pasaba a toda velocidad. Salieron tras de ella.  
  
Entraron al dormitorio, seguía en la oscuridad. Lily estaba en su cama, pensando, pensando...  
  
- Lily? Estás bien? – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, paso un silencio.  
  
- Escucha, primero...-  
  
- No empiecen quieren! Miren , hablamos más tarde, ahora tengo que pensar ok? – Y volvió a perder la vista en el vacío. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí. – De acuerdo – Fue su respuesta y salieron.  
  
Bajaron a la sala común, donde la mayoría de la gente platicaba alegremente, se preparaba para el regreso a clases. En los asientos de siempre estaban los chicos.  
  
- Cómo está Lily? -  
  
- Tranquilo James! Está bien, solo esta en...-  
  
- Shock...-  
  
-Anonadada...-  
  
- Pensativa...-  
  
- Pérdida en el espacio...-  
  
- Quieres más explicaciones? -  
  
- No, gracias ya entendí...creo qué iré a hablar con ella – Y antes de que Ellel y Marianne explotarán en excusas y pretextos, James se perdió escaleras arriba.  
  
- Tranquilas chicas... – Sirius trataba de aligerar las cosas, había sido un día un poco pesado, sin excluir la noche, claro. – Miren...- Y posó un brazo, prácticamente abrazando a Ellel. Marianne y Remus hablaban, alejados de todos.  
  
- Bueno, mira Ellel... – Seguía Sirius notando que Ellel parecía preocupada – Estarán bien, solo hay que darles tiempo, ya veras que andarán muy pronto, ambos se quieren, se adoran en el interior, y no me lo niegues, Mount, sabes que es verdad -  
  
- Si...Tienes razón...o tu qué opinas Marianne? – Y voltearon a verla, pero no obtuvieron respuesta ya que Marianne y Remus se besaban tiernamente, solo como ellos sabían hacerlo.  
  
- Bueno otra pareja feliz! -  
  
- Lily? – James entró en el dormitorio de las chicas. Todo seguía oscuro.  
  
- Lily? – Volvió a llamarla, pero no tuvo respuesta. Se acercó a la cama de la chica y la vio, pensativa, con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Lily? Estás bien? – Ella solo asintió, sin pronunciar ni una letra, ni una palabra. James sabía que ella lo escuchaba, pero ya la conocía perfectamente para no saber que le encantaba hacerse la difícil. Se sentó a lado de ella, ella no pareció importarle.  
  
- Lily...emmmm...se que me escuchas, así que...emmmm...se que me quieres y se que sabes que te quiero más de lo que tú crees, de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, tú eres a quien de verdad amo...por favor di algo! -  
  
Lily solo volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, a caso no sabía ya por todo lo que pasó para que él sencillamente llegará y le dijera todo lo que estaba diciendo. En resumen, había dado todo por aquellas palabras el año pasado, pero en ese entonces...todo era diferente.  
  
- Eso fue tiempo pasado, James – fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió.  
  
- A ver...déjame ver si entendí...Estabas enamorada de mí hace un año, y cuando llegó yo a declararte mi amor, tú simplemente dices no. Qué ya no sientes nada? -  
  
- Vaya, por fin lo entiendes -  
  
- Esto es increíble...Cómo puedes olvidar algo así tan fácil? – James no daba crédito a lo que oía; si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho hace un año!...  
  
- Porque sufrí, por eso. Querrías saberlo ya lo sabes. Hace un año, quizás te hubiera dicho todo lo que sentí, de hecho, hasta te hubiera besado, pero tú nunca te fijaste en mí, así que mejor decidí olvidarlo, así de simple -  
  
- Eso es lo que tu piensas -  
  
- A qué te refieres con eso, Potter? -  
  
- Pues la única razón por la que no me fijé en ti era porque pensé que nunca te fijarías en el "tonto de Potter" - Ahora era Lily la que no creía nada.  
  
- Es más...- Siguió James, ignorando, por el momento, las dudas que se formulaban en la cabeza de la chica - ...Si te sirve de consolación, te amo desde quinto o cuarto año, ya no me acuerdo, han pasado muchas cosas -  
  
- Jajá jajá...- Si, en efecto, Lily no creía nada: James amándola desde años atrás. Eso si era una buena broma.  
  
- Qué?! – Preguntó el chico, ante su reacción.  
  
- Si, claro, James, tú...desde quinto. Jajá...de todas tus bromas esa fue la que más me ha hecho reír -  
  
- Pero si es la verdad! -  
  
- Jaja...ok -  
  
- De acuerdo no me creas -  
  
- Bueno, entonces dime por qué andabas con Fabiola eh? -  
  
- Por qué si tu no me hacías caso debía seguir con mi vida...de acuerdo, consejo de Sirius, PERO!...te seguía queriendo en secreto, claro, no iba a contárselo a nadie sino empezaría Sirius a molestarme, Remus con sus consejos, en fin...-  
  
Lily, no lo creía del todo o trataba de no creerlo, pero decidió escucharlo, cada cosa se volvía interesante.  
  
- Y se lo contaste a alguien? -  
  
- Si...a Marianne -  
  
- Marianne? Y porqué no me dijo nada? – Marianne lo sabía y la había hecho pasar por todo eso; Lily se enojó, pero siguió escuchando.  
  
- Tal vez porque yo le pedí que no se le dijera a nadie, mas que a Remus, es más comprensivo, supongo que no se lo esperaba después de tanto...no te enojes con ella, yo se lo pedí -  
  
- De acuerdo – Y es que James tenía razón ,no podía enojarse con su amiga, no importaba de quien tratase el secreto, tanto Marianne como Ellel lo guardarían.  
  
- Además estamos a mano Lily -  
  
- Qué quieres decir eh? – Y aunque Lily le hablaba en un tono cortante, James parecía ser el chico más feliz sobre la tierra, no solo estaba sentado en su habitación con ella, sino que todavía no se habían gritado y discutido.  
  
- Pues que Marianne tampoco me dijo que andabas con ese loco, Robert...a pesar de todo... y me dijo que me ayudaría, pero como no lo hizo tome cartas en el asunto, me entiendes? -  
  
- Te ayudo no ayudándote -  
  
- Si bueno como sea, el punto es que primero te invite a comer, lo recuerdas? En Hogsmeade y también fui yo quien escribió esa nota en el partido de Quidditch, muy mala según Remus - Lily quería reír, como olvidar esa nota tan mal rimada, pero que la había hecho sentir especial, pero no...simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
Era interesante, muy interesante el saber todas esas cosas, pero aún se sentía...  
  
- Estás confundida Lily eso es todo! -  
  
- Creo que debiste haberlo besado otra vez sabes? – Lily no creía lo que oía decir a sus amigas. Acababan de llegar de cenar cuando James salió de la habitación y Lily no dudo en buscar consuelo en sus buenas amigas, claro ellas también presionaron un poco para saber cada detalle.  
  
- No se que hacer...creo que...-  
  
- Estas enamorada! – Dijeron al unísono sus amigas.  
  
- NO! – Lily lo seguía negando pero POR QUÉ???  
  
- Siiii!!! -  
  
- No!-  
  
- Si! -  
  
- No...no puedo creerlo...creo que he vuelto a caer!! -  
  
- Operación Cupido en acción!! -  
  
------------------------------ 


	14. EL Secreto de los chicos

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.© Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a xD) Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! XxUU )  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!  
  
Fanny: Wow! Esta vez si nos pasamos...Mil Disculpas!!! -  
  
Fatae: Perdón! .. En fin, este Cáp. dejaremos que ustedes mismos descubran lo que pasa...  
  
Fanny: Intriga, Misterio, Hechizos y travesuras!!  
  
Fatae: Ellos mismo van a descubrirlo Fanny! ¬¬  
  
Fanny: xDU Perdón, jeje.  
  
Fatae: ¬¬U...bueno esperamos retomar la conexión con ustedes...  
  
Fanny: Y esperamos que les guste este Cáp. como siempre xD!  
  
Fatae: No olviden los reviews! Jeje  
  
Fanny: Y nos vemos hasta la próxima, que les asegura será más pronto.  
  
Fanny & Fatae: Bye!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Moon Enchanted  
  
Cáp. 14 El secreto de los chicos.  
  
Las clases comenzaron y poco a poco se llenaban de deberes y deberes, los EXTASIS estaban cerca y ni las chicas y ni los chicos tenían tiempo para pensar en el amor, y apenas era miércoles cuando ya tenían que entregar metros y metros de pergaminos sobre pociones, rebeldes duendes y transformaciones...  
  
- Ahora moriré de cansancio! -  
  
- Créeme, no serás la única Marianne -  
  
Las chicas trabajaban en la sala común, cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría, no le hubieran dado importancia sino hubiera sido Sirius quien entraba corriendo llamando a gritos a Remus y a James.  
  
-Los han visto? – Les preguntó antes de que Ellel le empezará a llamar la atención por haber irrumpido de esa forma en la sala.  
  
- No, por qué? Qué pasa? -  
  
- No... – Pero Sirius fue interrumpido...  
  
- Sirius, qué esperas? Vamonos! – James y Remus bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, se despidieron de las chicas sin contestar a sus preguntas y salieron de la sala.  
  
- Hasta el sábado chicas! – Peter salió tras sus amigos.  
  
- Sábado!? – Las chicas no tardaron en reaccionar.  
  
- Traman algo! – De inmediato Lily empezó a sacar conjeturas.  
  
- ese grupito cualquier cosa esperamos! -  
  
- Ha...hasta el sábado?! -  
  
- Vamos Marianne, se pasa rápido, además así tendrás tiempo para acabar tus tareas no? -  
  
- Bueno, lo superaré, pero la pregunta aquí es, Lily podrá? Sobrevivirá sin James? - Sus amigas rieron y Lily solo le mando una de esas miradas entre divertida y asesina.  
  
- Cállense! -  
  
- En fin...que estarán tramando esta vez? – Dijo Ellel rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.  
  
-No sé, pero ha de ser algo muy largo, tardarán tres días!! – Marianne había dando un punto inteligente.  
  
- Cuatro si llegan en la noche – Le corrigió Ellel.  
  
- Que más da, es mucho tiempo, la verdad es que me gustaría averiguar a donde habrán ido...- Lily despertó la duda en sus amigas.  
  
- Y que estarán haciendo – Le complemento Marcela.  
  
- Bueno averigüémoslo mañana, ya hay que dormir! – Y todas siguieron a Ellel por las escaleras después de haber recogido todo y sin haber despejado esas dudas de la cabeza. Ahora en qué líos estarían los chicos?  
  
Tras no poder seguir durmiendo, Marianne abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, miró su reloj, pasaba ya la medianoche, trato de volver dormir, pero después de despierta sería difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez. Se levantó y se puso a mirar la ventana, había una luna llena preciosa. La observaba y algo llamo su atención, pero al voltear no pudo verlo bien, se parecía al ciervo que habían visto meses atrás, pero no estaba segura. Tomó su cámara y antes de convertirse...  
  
- Qué tramas Alben traviesa? -  
  
- Hola Lily...mmm...nada – Y sonrío con un poco de nerviosismo – Muy bien, me cachaste, iba a salir, es que creo que vi...olvídalo - Lily se acercó a ella – Qué fue lo que viste? -  
  
- Bien, vi al ciervo otra vez...creo -  
  
- Marianne! Estás bien loca ni siquiera la otra vez hubo un ciervo, solo nos encontramos a...los...chicos – Lily puso esa cara que ponía cuando su cerebro empezaba a trabajar con rapidez, parecía que estaba razonado y tramando algo a la vez.  
  
- Qué piensas Lily? – Marianne se extrañaba cada vez que Lily hacía lo mismo, pero era común ya en ellas esa mirada, cada una tenía la propia, cómo no acostumbrarse?  
  
- Cómo ibas a salir? -  
  
- Bueno...Ellel y yo investigamos y con los poderes que tenemos podemos convertirnos en personitas de 15 cm; hadas en pocas palabras, conservando nuestra propia identidad, ya lo intentamos y funcionó, ahorita no podría ser la excepción o si? -  
  
- Mmm...interesante...y puedes convertir a alguien en hada limitadamente, por ejemplo, a alguien como yo? -  
  
- Creo que sí, pero tendría que ver el libro -  
  
- Está debajo de mi cama – Ellel no había abierto los ojos y en su voz se notaba un deje de cansancio y sueño, pero al parecer estaba oyendo la conversación.  
  
Marianne y Lily husmearon debajo de su cama y sacaron un gran libro adornado con flores y hojas y no se notaba muy bien el título.  
  
- No quieres venir? – Le preguntó Lily a Ellel.  
  
- Ir a dónde? – Le respondieron al mismo tiempo Ellel, con sueño y Marianne, con sorpresa.  
  
- Es que creo que los chicos todavía andan por aquí, y...no sé creo que...-  
  
- Creo que estas obsesionada con ellos, y dile a James lo que sientes ya de una buena vez quieres? -  
  
Marianne estaba asombrada, Ellel jamás le había dicho eso en ese tono de voz a Lily, siempre le daba consejos como: No te rindas! o algún otro parecido, la había regañado antes, pero no así, pero pronto la comprendió, tanto Ellel como ella ya estaban hartas de que Lily siguiera de orgullosa y fingiera no sentir nada por James, pero al parecer Lily no captaba la verdad oculta detrás de esas palabras.  
  
- Y tu no lo estas con Sirius? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Y vas a venir? -  
  
- Mm...No, me contarás mañana – Se dio la media vuelta y se durmió nuevamente, Marcela no se había percatado de absolutamente nada.  
  
- Bueno como quieras, a ver préstame el libro – Y Lily encontró el hechizo.  
  
-Lily...dime qué es lo que planeas primero te parece? -  
  
- Mira, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, solo se que el ciervo eran los chicos -  
  
- Animagia? -  
  
- Tú lo has dicho -  
  
- interesante...pero...cómo? -  
  
- Averigüémoslo y hagámoslos confesar -  
  
- Ellel tiene razón estás obsesionada, en fin, ponte allí...-  
  
E hizo el hechizo, Lily quedó reducida a solo 15 cm y volaba con unas alas resplandecientes rojas completamente al igual que el lindo vestidito que llevaba.  
  
- Aaah...Qué encanto! Jaja – Después Marianne tomó su cámara y al poco tiempo llevaba alas azules al igual que el vestidito y salieron por la ventana.  
  
Hacía viento, y a veces empujaba a Lily, pero con la práctica aprendió a volar como Marianne. En cuanto se aproximaron al bosque descendieron hasta 1 metro lejos del suelo y aunque todo estaba oscuro, algo las guiaba.  
  
Oyeron un aullido lamentable, bastante familiar ya para ellas, se quedaron inmovilizadas en el aire por un momento, abrazadas, un sentimiento de pánico se había apoderado de ellas, pero nada se comparaba con lo que les seguía.  
  
Sintieron un aire caliente detrás, no querían voltear, esperaba que solo fuera la brisa nocturna, aunque era demasiado ilógico, aún era invierno. Ambas voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con un enorme perro negro! Marianne parecía desmayarse del susto, pero Lily la sostuvo y trataron de emprender el vuelo de escape, pero el enorme perro las agarró por la parte de atrás de su vestido. Ahora qué sería de ellas!?  
  
El perro comenzó a correr, las chicas iban abrazadas, esperaban que se rompiera el vestido, se desgarrará o algo y así escapar, pero no pasó nada, solo les quedaba esperar ser el almuerzo. El perro se detuvo y ahí estaba, el ciervo, en vivo y a todo color, las chicas lo miraron, no lo creía; el perro emitió un gruñido, sin abrir siquiera el hocico lo suficiente como para que ellas salieran libres, el ciervo dio un resoplido y una patada a la vez en el suelo, como negándole algo, pero el perro se dio la media vuelta y se fue, y el ciervo desapareció en el bosque.  
  
Pronto comprendieron que el perro se dirigía hacia el sauce boxeador, por alguna razón este no reacciono como solía hacerlo. Entró por un hueco y todo estaba oscuro, pero al parecer el perro sabía lo que hacía.  
  
De la nada entraron en una habitación, estaba toda polvorienta, vieron una rata pasar. EL perro subió por las escaleras y se detuvo frente a una puerta, dudo al entrar, pero finalmente empujo la puerta con su húmedo hocico y bufó de alivio al ver que la habitación estaba vacía.  
  
Se acercó a la cama y dejo a las pequeñas hadas sobre, las chicas no sabían que hacer, si irse o quedarse, pero no tuvieron tiempo de razonarlo pues el perro cambió de forma y ante ellas estaba Sirius!.  
  
Marianne cambió de forma también, olvidando que Lily estaba ahí:  
  
- Qué haces aquí? – Fue lo primero que se dijeron Sirius y Marianne.  
  
- No deberían estar aquí – Sirius parecía más preocupado que enojado, Lily llamó la atención de Marianne y está volvió a transformarla en humana.  
  
- Por qué? Qué pasa Sirius? – Lily estaba decidida a saberlo ya era hora de saber.  
  
- No soy el indicado para decírselos -  
  
- Decirnos qué? – Marianne había adoptado esa forma de hablar y actuar cuando las cosas estaban fuera de lo cómico, estaba tranquila, no tenía miedo, era solo la desesperación de volver al dormitorio y olvidar todo, algo dentro le decía que se había metido en algo que no la involucraba pero a la vez la hacía parte de.  
  
- Bueno...no escuchen no puedo decir -  
  
Lily parecía que iba a reclamar o algo, pero Marianne habló primero:  
  
- Está bien ya nos vamos - Y abrió la ventana y para su sorpresa vio que en ves de Hogwarts veía nada más ni nada menos que el pueblito de Hogsmeade – Solo dinos como salir – Y cerró la ventana.  
  
- Solo prometan que no le dirán a nadie que somos animagos – Les suplico Sirius, Lily no podía persuadirlo a decir algo que no podía, ella quería saber, lo admitía, pero tampoco quería obligar a hablar, cuando era necesario lo hacía, pero la atmósfera le decía que era un gran secreto.  
  
- Está bien, perdona, ya nos vamos, y no te preocupes no les diremos a nadie nada.– Marianne la vio asombrada, pero sabía que había comprendido que no podía saber.  
  
- Bien en ese caso, cuando volvamos al castillo hablamos les parece, bien, ahora...- Pero algo hizo que Sirius se callara, se oyó el ruido de unas pisadas y la puerta se abrió, era James. Sirius respiró alivianado.  
  
- Qué hacen aquí? – Fue lo primero que les preguntó, tampoco estaba enojado, tenía la misma mirada que Sirius, llena de preocupación.  
  
- Ya nos íbamos – Le dijo Lily, tampoco parecía estar enojada.  
  
- Eso no fue lo que pregunte -  
  
- Ustedes pueden pasearse por la noche y nosotras no? Vaya, justicia divina -  
  
- que no es tiempo para discutir no creen? – Tanto Sirius  
  
- Escucha Lily, paséate todo lo que quieras, pero no deberías estar aquí...es muy peligroso – Y por primera vez cruzaron una mirada en la que no había enojo u odio, había algo así como sinceridad y algo más...  
  
- De acuerdo, ya nos íbamos en serio – Pero en cuanto se acercaban a la puerta (sino como saldrían sin abrir la puerta en forma de hada?) Sirius cerró la puerta de golpe y se transformó en perro, James pareció entender algún mensaje.  
  
- Rápido, conviértanse en hadas, RÁPIDO!! – Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar, Marianne hizo el hechizo y volvieron a hadas nuevamente, James las tomó entre delicadeza y rapidez y las encerró en un armario despostillado por polillas. Encontraron un huequito por el que ver y se asomaron a ver que es lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Oyeron un aullido, otra vez ese aullido, y cada vez estaba más cerca!. Fue cuando lo vieron entrar, era enorme, pero tanto como el ciervo, que era James, y al perro negro, que era Sirius, lo hacían ver mansito.  
  
Las chicas no quisieron sacar conjeturas aquella criatura podía ser Peter...o Remus, la verdad es que no lo querían pensar, además de que no podían concebir la idea de que alguno de aquellos dos lindos chicos pudieran ser ese hombre lobo que en ese momento se acercaba la armario. Lily y Marianne lo vieron muy, muy cerca, Sirius trató de apartarlo, pero el hombre lobo se empañaba en oler el armario. Fue entonces cuando Marianne supo quien era el merodeador detrás del lobo, los ojos lo dijeron todo, la pregunta era muy simple: por qué no se lo había dicho?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	15. La velada

Los nombres y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.©

Los nombres y personajes inventados, los cuales serán reconocidos por el público son propiedad de las Magical Sisters. (Pueden escribirnos a xD)

Las canciones presentadas son propiedad de los grupos musicales Bellepop y S club7 y su disquera correspondiente. ( Es por si las dudas!! XxUU )

Fanny & Fatae: Hola!!!!!!

Fanny: Estamos de vuelta!

Fatae: Y con un Cáp. súper interesante!

Fanny: A ver ahí vamos...Pro fin las cosas empiezan a tomar forma,

Fatae: Y las travesuras nocturnas no faltan!

Fanny: Claro! Además de que como una ventana puede delatar tantas cosas! xD

Fatae: Jaja, mejor léanlo y esperamos sus reviews!!

Fanny & Fatae: Byep!

Moon Enchanted

Cáp. 15 La velada.

Después de pasar gran parte de la noche afuera, Lily y Marianne decidieron no contar nada de lo sucedido, Marianne también había decidido actuar como siempre lo hacían con ellos, en especial con Remus, y a pesar de saber su secreto, no sentiría el gran peso que este implicaba hasta que él se lo dijera.

La tarde del viernes las mantuvo tan ocupadas, que habían olvidado que al otra día se enfrentarían a los chicos.

- Niñas! – La profesora McGonagall las había detenido al finalizar la última clase del día – Debo proponerles algo -

Tardaron por lo menos una hora dentro de su despacho, escuchando la grandiosa idea que podía transformar sus vidas por completo.

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo!! -

- Tranquila Marcela!...Tendremos que trabajar más, de hecho no tendremos tiempo para comer...ni dormir...ni nada! -

- No exageres Marianne!...Aunque tienes mucha razón!! -

- Niñas ya dejen de llorar, solo tendremos los EXTASIS meses antes que todos y...pues ya saben lo demás...-

-Ay si Lily!, pero tu tienes nervios de acero a la hora de estudiar, sabes todo, y los dichosos exámenes son en una semana -

- Vamos, además no sabemos si va a ser así, lo sabremos hasta el lunes si fuimos elegidas -

- Tienes razón, mientras disfrutemos el fin de semana! -

Esa noche Lily no pudo dormir, ya llevaba varias noches así, algo la molestaba internamente y con lo sucedido de esa tarde le costaba concebir el sueño. Sus amigas dormían tranquilamente, ninguna parecía tener planes para despertarse, así que pasarían esa noche sola, como muchas ya antes. Abrió la ventana y sintió el viento de febrero, era frío, así que se puso su bata y, como solía hacerlo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. No temía caer, nunca se le había presentado algún peligro y se solía sentar ahí a pensar.

La brisa nocturna le movía el cabello, y observaba, todo tan quieto, no se oía más que el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, era tan...

- No crees que es un poco tarde para que estés despierta? -

-Aahhh! – Lily cayó de espaldas a la habitación del susto, sus amigas no se dieron ni cuenta y siguieron durmiendo.

Menos mal que no caí hacia delante Fue su pensamiento de consolación.

- James que haces aquí? Qué no llegaban el sábado? – Lily se dio cuenta de que era James quien la había asustado así, volaba sobre su escoba.

- Dime que hora es? – Le preguntó después de haberla ayudado a levantarse. Lily miró su reloj en la mesita de noche.

- Es...la una de la mañana...-

- Así que prácticamente es sábado no crees? -

- Bueno...si, tienes razón -

- Que hacías en el alféizar de la ventana? – Le preguntó extrañado mientras se sentaban en la cama de Lily, junto a ella.

- No podía dormir...y tu? – Ahora ella era la extrañada.

-...Paseaba...-

- En pijama? -

- Si, pues da lo mismo, además así Sirius pensará que estoy dormido como bebé...Quieres venir? -

- Qué? Pasear en escoba, en pijama, en la noche, contigo??? No sabes cuan tentador es! -

- Vamos, olvida tu sarcasmo, ven! -

- Mm...-

- Su carruaje mademoiselle! – Le sonrió James, sosteniendo con elegancia su escoba e invitándola a subirse.

- Tienes póliza de garantía o seguro médico? Digo, para prevenir – James pudo ver que a Lily no le gustaba para nada la idea de volar en escoba, pero de verdad quería llevarla consigo.

- Vamos tu confía – Y le dio la mano, la escoba ya flotaba en la habitación, Lily le tomó la mano tímidamente y subió a la escoba, simplemente no creía que estuviera haciendo eso, pero se limitó a razonarlo.

James se subió también y salió de la habitación, Lily miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estar sentada en el alféizar de la ventana resultaba un poco peligroso si se pensaba en lo que podía haber debajo.

La escoba comenzó su vuelo, redondeo todo Hogwarts, nadie podía verlos, al principio Lily se sobresaltó y se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo de James, él conocía esa sensación de falta de seguridad, le había sucedido cuando su papá le había enseñado a volar en escoba, pero el poco rato descubrió que tenía don para manejarla.

Y así fue como sucedió con Lily, poco a poco se soltaba más de James aunque no dejó de abrazarlo.

Hace Frrrrrio! Ellel se despertó gracias a una corriente de aire que entro por una ventana que olvidaron cerrar.

Seguro fue Lily Se levantó a cerrarla, pero descubrió que alguien faltaba. La ventana quedó olvidada...

- Lily?- Susurró para no despertar a las demás, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La buscó en el baño, tampoco la encontró ahí, así que no tuvo más remedio que bajar a la sala común, tal vez estaba leyendo, estudiando...

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, dudo que Lily estuviera ahí, pero aún así fue. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, el piso crujía, el viento soplada, tenía la ligera sensación de que alguien estaba siguiéndola...

- Qué haces? -

- Aahhh...Sirius!!! – Ellel tuvo que acallar su grito por temor a que despertara toda la torre. Sirius al parecer también estaba despierto.

- Qué? Sólo te pregunte que qué hacías, eso fue todo –

- Estaba buscando a...a...algo...-

- También desapareció Lily? Vaya, Houston, tenemos dos desaparecidos! Pido refuerzos! -

- Oh cállate Sirius!...También desapareció uno de tus amigo? Que no llegaban el sábado? Cómo sabes que desapareció Lily? Contesta! -

- Oye haces muchas preguntas y no dejas contestar. A ver, vamos por orden: si, desapareció James...No pudo ser Marianne, porque Remus sigue en su cama y no creo que ninguno de los dos se aventurara solo por el castillo y bueno Peter y Marcela, jaja no, ellos no salen así que solo queda Lily y que coincidencia que hayan desaparecido los dos no crees? – Ellel solo puso los ojos en blanco y no digo nada, porque, la verdad era que Sirius tenía razón.

– Si, llegábamos el sábado, me das la hora por favor? -

- La...una con cuarenta y siete minutos – Le respondió la chica mirando en su reloj con carátula luminosa.

- Ves, prácticamente es sábado – Y le dio una sonrisa -

- Vaya Sirius me sorprendes, al fin y al cabo tienes cerebro -

- Bueno la gente me subestima por lo guapo que soy – Y le puso un brazo sobre su hombro y la dirigió a la puerta de la sala común.

- Si, claro, como digas....a dónde me llevas? -

- Tenemos que encontrar a los tórtolos no crees? – Ellel se limitó a solo encogerse de hombros.

Se acercaban al lago y James empezó ha descender lo suficiente para que Lily notara que en la noche estrellada el lago era un perfecto espejo. Pasó la mano por la quita agua, parecía película. Iba fascinada, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo.

Pronto la escoba comenzó a subir nuevamente y se acerco al bosque, poco a poco las copas de los árboles y se detuvo con delicadeza. En una maniobra James se puso cara a cara con Lily, ella no lo vio hacerlo, estaba muy ocupada viendo que tan alto estaban.

Al voltear y verlo tan cerca, sintió que caería, gracias a Dios no pasó nada...

- Eres muy bonita sabes? – Le digo James, sin apartar la vista de ella, pero al contrario de él, Lily trataba de apartar la mirada de sus ojos cafés, no supo que responder, solo le dio una tímida sonrisa, mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia abajo, su única salida era caer, y no le entusiasmaba la idea. No tuvo opción y puso sus ojos verdes en los de él.

El poco silencio que se produjo no fue incómodo, ambos sintieron que no era necesario decir algo. Aunque se podía sentir que los dos estaban un poco nerviosos; siempre que estaban así de juntos, peleaban y se gritaban. Di algo, di algo! Era lo que le pasaba por la mente de James en ese momento. La idea se le vino de pronto y no le tenía objeción y de la nada la tomó por el cuello y se acercó más y más...y la besó.

Ella le correspondió y no objeto nada, era como si ella también hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

Poco a poco se separaron y ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra, Lily le dio una sonrisa y apartó rápidamente su mirada de esos lindos ojos que tenía enfrente, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero no lo lamentaba.

- Y...? – James estaba ansioso de tener una respuesta.

Lily pensó en tan solo un instante todo lo que había hecho, pudo haberlo perdido todo y todo por orgullosa, ese momento se sintió mal con ella misma y su conciencia le decía que dejara de serlo, que dijera ya todo lo que sentía por él, era el momento perfecto!. Unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, de verdad sentía lo mala que había sido con él, cuando la única verdad era que lo quería demasiado, simplemente lo amaba.

James, al ver las lágrimas de Lily, pensó que ese era el fin, ya no tenía caso seguir, no era su estilo rendirse, pero no tenía opción, no podía obligarla a quererlo, así de complicadas eran las cosas del corazón.

- Entiendo...- Dijo al fin, dolido. Se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a la torre, pero fue cuando sintió que Lily lo detenía y lo miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes.

- No, espera... – Se notaba que tenía mucho que decir... – Yo...Lo siento mucho... – Ahora si estaba seguro, no lo quería más! – Lamento haber sido tan orgullosa, porque la verdad...la verdad es...la verdad es que yo también siento lo mismo por ti! -

A James le sorprendió por completo esa tan deseada respuesta por él. Su única reacción fue abrazarla.

- Sirius, nos va a ver alguien y no quiero tener problemas!! – Ellel y Sirius ya llevaban un buena rato a sus buscando a sus amigos, a Sirius le molestaba que James saliera sin ni siquiera decirle. Tenía que encontrarlo. Por otro lado, Ellel temía que Lily estuviera en aprietos o algo por el estilo.

- Vamos Ellel, dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? – Hablaban en susurros, temían ser descubiertos, aunque Sirius ya era un experto en eso de escapar de Filch.

- Muy, pero muy cansado, volvamos! – Pero el que Lily estuviera en aprietos a las dos de la mañana le resultaba difícil de creer, donde estuviera estaría bien, solo quería dormir!

- No, tenemos que encontrarlos, además que es lo peor que... – Pero algo, un sonido lo interrumpió, unas pisadas se acercaban a ellos...

- Vamos mi preciosa, ha de haber alguno de esos merodeadores por aquí, nunca faltan a su cita nocturna – Era Filch, reía, saboreando la idea de que esa noche podía ser la noche en que atraparía a uno de los famosos merodeadores.

- Y tiene razón – Susurró Ellel, lanzándole a Sirius la mirada de "Te lo dije".

- No hay tiempo para discutir, tenemos que escondernos -

- No me digas Sirius...y dónde? En este pasillo no hay ningún lugar para esconderse! – Parecía que Ellel comenzaba a hartarse en serio. Los paso de Filch se acercaban cada vez más y junto a él, seguro venía también su adorada y molesta gata.

Sirius pareció reconocer el pasillo en el que estaban y de pronto se notó que tenía una idea. Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro por el pasillo, iba concentrado en algo...

-Sirius, qué haces? – Ellel estaba extrañada ante esa rara conducta.

- Espera, solo...me...falta...una... – Parecía que eso lo había agotado.

- Listo... -

- Listo qué?...pero...qué? De dónde salió? – Frente a ellos había una

gran puerta, que antes no estaba ahí.

- Bienvenida a la Sala de los Menesteres! – Y Sirius abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia adentro.

- Es muy pequeña para ser una sala, no crees? – La sala resultó ser un armario para escobas, y la verdad al estar los dos ahí dentro resultaba un poco apretado.

- No, el chiste de este lugar es que haces lo que yo hice allá afuera mientras piensas el lugar donde quieres estar y yo pensé un buen escondite y...al parecer resultó esto – Dijo mientras veía con ojos de decepción el pequeño lugar.

- Mm...eres bueno explicando...crees que ya podamos salir de aquí? -

La voz de Filch resonó en aquel pasillo – Están aquí, puedo olerlo – Le decía a su única oyente.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta -

- Entonces Lily...tu...te...serías... - Lily comprendió rápido la idea, lo cual la respuesta era bastante positiva.

- Tu qué crees? – Él solo la volvió a abrazar.

- Tengo una idea, juguemos con nuestros amigos -

- Eso qué significa James? – Parecía que el amor parecía incompleto para James sin gastar una broma.

- No hay que decirle nada a nadie, a ver que tanto hacen para lograr que estemos juntos, entiendes? -

- Tu no estas a gusto sin burlarte de los demás o si? Pero me gusta, me gusta...-

- Entonces...-

- Hagámoslo! -

Dejaron de oír, pero no se atrevían a salir. Solo se oían sus susurros...

- Muévete Sirius! – Ellel parecía un poco incómoda.

- Oh si, claro Ellel, dejaré de invadir tu espacio! – Le contestó Sirius con un muy notorio sarcasmo en la voz.

- Escucha, como dijiste afuera, no es momento de discutir! – Y aunque no estuvieran discutiendo, se empujaban para poderse mover. Hasta que Sirius la tomó de las muñecas.

- Tranquila! Nos oirá!...Tranquila -

-Quiero salir! -

- No eres la única -

- Lo siento – Y bajo las manos. La verdad es que estaban muy cerca.

Ellel pudo notar que él no olía nada mal.

- Estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico, eso si que era irónico, ella esta ahí y solo le preguntaba "Estás bien?!".

- Emm...oh si, de maravilla -

- Solo preguntaba...Cómo te pueden querer con ese cinismo y sarcasmo eh?-

- Mira los demás me quieren como sea, eso son los verdaderos amigos y...- Pero algo la calló, y es que Sirius sin advertencia la besó.

Se separaron, y él chico le sonrió, pero ninguno dijo nada. Aquel largo silencio, que se había prolongado le hizo a Ellel recordar cierto don.

- Claro, qué tonta! – Se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

- Qué? -

- No vamos! – Y le tomó la muñeca con cierta nerviosismo que desde tiempo no sentía. Pareció que él lo sintió.

- Cómo? – Le preguntó también un poco nervioso, cosa que nunca le pasaba con las chicas...solo con ella.

- Así – Y Ellel recurriendo a sus poderes, orbitaron a la sala común.

- Hace frrrrío!! – Marianne fue despertada por una traviesa corriente de brisa nocturna, al abrir los ojos notó que la ventana estaba abierta.

Seguro q fue Lily! pensó, Qué? Ellel no está! Ni Lily! Notó que no estaba nadie más que Marcela y Janice, la chica con la que compartían el dormitorio. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, para cerrarla e ir en busca de sus amigas, cuando vio algo fuera de lo normal.

- No puedo creerlo! – Ellel acababa de parecer en la habitación y caminó a su cama, parecía confundida y no vio que Marianne estaba frente la ventana abierta. Fue cuando se estaba acomodando para dormir cuando la notó.

- Marianne? Qué haces? Cierra la ventana y duérmete -

Marianne no se movió.

- A qué hora volviste? -

- Acabo de regresar de buscar a Lily -

- Pues yo ya la encontré – Le respondió Marianne a su amiga señalando hacia fuera. Ellel rápidamente fue a donde estaba y entonces ella también lo vio. Lily...y James... juntos!

- Vaya, vaya! Sirius tenía razón! – Fue la reacción de Ellel – Ya era hora! – Dijo finalmente.

- Tengo una idea, hagamos que nunca vimos nada y que no sabemos nada, a ver que hace esa chica pelirroja, si nos cuenta o se "venga de nosotras". Tú me entiendes -

- Marianne, estás loca, pero tienes suerte de que yo también lo este -

Y cerraron, finalmente la ventana.


End file.
